Sleep With The Devil
by Bfraise-Chan
Summary: [Epilog!] Cerita ini begitu panas, oleh gejolak dan percikan gairah dua manusia yang saling bermusuhan, yang sama-sama bertemperamen keras, Baekhyun seorang perempuan mandiri yang meledak-meledak harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, lelaki arogan yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. [CHANBAEK/GS/REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kau Adalah Kelemahanku"

-Park Chanyeol-

 **Sleep With The Devil**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL OF SANTHY AGATHA)**

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Other Cast

 **THIS IS GENDERSWITCH**

Disclamaire: Cerita milik Santhy Agantha, saya hanya menulis dengan pemain yang berbeda dan mengubah beberapa kata-kata yang dibutuhkan.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **-ENJOY!-**

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Baekhyun mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu - menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Baekhyun seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Baekhyun tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Park Chanyeol, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Baekhyun pahit.

Dulu keluarga Baekhyun adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang Elektronik, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Baekhyun keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Baekhyun menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian lelaki itu datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Chanyeol tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Baekhyun dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Park Chanyeol, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Chanyeol menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Chanyeol dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Baekhyun jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Baekhyun kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnya pun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu - karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan... semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Baekhyun masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Chanyeol. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Baekhyun harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Chanyeol, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya.

Ketika Baekhyun mendapat informasi, bahwa Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Gogo's. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki-lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Baekhyun merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Chanyeol malam ini. Chanyeol tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Baekhyun menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Chanyeol, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Chanyeol merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Chanyeol menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu.

Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Chanyeol. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Chanyeol menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat.

Chanyeol memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Baekhyun merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Baekhyun tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, akan berakibat fatal.

Baekhyun mengernyit pada Chanyeol, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah... apakah.." Baekhyun berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Chanyeol, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu. Sedikit lagi Baekhyun..., gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan... sedikit lagi...

Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Chanyeol,

Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Chanyeol hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya.

Matanya malahan tertuju pada Baekhyun dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Baekhyun termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu?", Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya,

"Soojin." Jawabnya kaku

Baekhyun mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh... dia... dia pegawai baru kami, Boss, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup.

Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Baekhyun melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Baekhyun, "Ayo Soojin perkenalkan dirimu kepada Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Chanyeol telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Chanyeol menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk Tuan Chanyeol yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Baekhyun ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Chanyeol, dan sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat berdiri, Chanyeol meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa... apaaan...," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Chanyeol tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Baekhyun, menghisapnya, menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Baekhyun yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Baekhyun merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

Plakk!

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang membatu duduk di sofa VIP-nya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Chanyeol," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Chanyeol.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya.

Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Chanyeol masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Chanyeol yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Chanyeol melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Chanyeol mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Chanyeol tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Baekhyun. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Chanyeol, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Nana, primadona di bar ini mendekati Chanyeol dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Chanyeol untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Chanyeol berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Chanyeol tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Yeol," Nana menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Chanyeol, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani...

"Aahhhh!"

Nana mengaduh karena Chanyeol merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Chanyeol. Jemari Chanyeol mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh pada Nana, lalu menghempaskan tangan Nana dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Nana terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Nana lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Chanyeol memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Baekhyun,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Chanyeol melirik gelas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Baekhyun terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal.

Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menertawakan Baekhyun diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Baekhyun yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Baekhyun tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Chanyeol atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya menantang Chanyeol,

"Saya lebih memilih mati dari pada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Chanyeol.

Tidak disangka-sangka Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Baekhyun tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Chanyeol yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Baekhyun.

Percuma meminta tolong, karena Baekhyun yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Chanyeol yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Baekhyun diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Baekhyun meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Chanyeol terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala,

Chanyeol memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 **TBC**

 _ANNYEONG HASEYO!_

 _Seo masi baru disini hehehe... sebenernya ini remake novel yang Seo baca minggu ini dan nggak tau kenapa langsung kepikiran CHANBAEK_

 _Seo nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi dan jangan panggil aku autor yaa...serasa Seo udh profesional banget padahal cuma nge remake,_

 _sebenernya Seo udah buat ff sendiri siih hasil karya sendiri cuma masih bingung ngepublis atau enggak._

 _Seo berharap kalian yang baca nggak jadi "SILENT READERS"_

 _penasaran aja tanggepannya kaya apa walaupun si ini ff REMAKE.._

 _ENJOY GUYS_


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Baekhyun dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Chanyeol ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Baekhyun berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya

?

Lama sekali Baekhyun menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Baekhyun bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Baekhyun," itu suara Chanyeol dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Chanyeol. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!, "Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh"

Rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Chanyeol yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Baek? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Chanyeol di luar menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Baekhyun penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Chanyeol terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar dekat, "Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Baekhyun belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. di belakang Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh  
kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Baekhyun tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Baekhyun berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan Tuan putri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Baekhyun menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Chanyeol dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Chanyeol sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, marah pada Chanyeol,

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Chanyeol masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Baekhyun, dan detik itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Chanyeol hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau... Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Chanyeol membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Chanyeol mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Taejoon, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Chanyeol menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Taejoon tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya...?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu"

Chanyeol terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang mampu menolak pesona Park Chanyeol. Dengan rambut hitam legam, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat... Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Chanyeol bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela"

Tentu saja. Gumam Taejoon dalam hati. Kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Taejoon mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Chanyeol, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Taejoon mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Baekhyun.

Obat ini akan membuat perempuan itu tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan ia yakin, Baekhyun akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku

Dia tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

***  
Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Baekhyun merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Chanyeol yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Baekhyun mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Chanyeol, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas.

Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya...tidak!

Baekhyun menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan dari pada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Chanyeol.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Baekhyun tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya.

Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Baekhyun berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Baekhyun bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar... Kepanasan...

Ada apa ini? Baekhyun meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Baekhyun terengah, semuanya terasa panas... terasa panas... ia sangat butuh...

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan gadis itu masih terbangun.

Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Chanyeol menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis.

Gadis keras kepala. Geram Chanyeol dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Chanyeol dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Baekhyun menyerah padanya...

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Chanyeol menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya... Dan dia tampak tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Chanyeol mendekat, dan menemukan Baekhyun berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong...panas...," suara Baekhyun mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Baekhyun, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Chanyeol makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum."

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Baekhyun menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah,

"Panas sekali...," Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Chanyeol meminumkan air itu kepada Baekhyun, dan dengan rakus Baekhyun menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu... Jangan-jangan...

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Wajah Baekhyun merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan...

Jangan-jangan...

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"TAEJOON!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Taejoon muncul di depan Chanyeol,

"Ya Tuan"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Baekhyun?"

Lelaki itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, "Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Ia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Chanyeol,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Taejoon menatap mata Chanyeol, "Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Chanyeol marah.

Taejoon mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut"

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata pengawal nya itu terasa begitu menggoda.

Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Chanyeol duduk di ranjang. ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit...tubuhku... panas..."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun dari kesakitannya. Dan Baekhyun membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk itu.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Baekhyun, mendapati mata Baekhyun membelalak tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku... apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu..."

"Obat...? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Baekhyun, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Baekhyun butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Chanyeol, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinganya,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Baekhyun. Erangan Baekhyun ketika merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?,"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke pusat gairah Baekhyun.

"Tidak!," Baekhyun mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu"

Baekhyun mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya.

Baekhyun membutuhkan jemari Chanyeol... Ia membutuhkan...

"Aku akan menolongmu sayang, tapi kau juga harus menolongku.

Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Baek, lihatlah tubuhku"

Chanyeol membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Baekhyun tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Chanyeol begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku baekhyun, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang tak pernah Chanyeol gunakan pada perempuan lain, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Baekhyun, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Baekhyun tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol sudah menindih Baekhyun, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Chanyeol menahan pinggul Baekhyun dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan"

Detik itu juga Chanyeol mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Hati-Hati. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Baekhyun.

Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Chanyeol memasukinya, dan Chanyeol mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun adalah miliknya!

TBC

 **ANNYEONG!**

 **Chanbaekins and Chan Banana : Hahahaha makasih... Seo janji bakalan selesain ff remake ini, rada kesel sendiri sih kalo ff yang disuka malah nggak dilanjutin... Seo tau rasa nya kek apa.**

 **Fortunate KyshaRei : Maklum lah seo masi baru hehehe, seo udh perbaikin kok typo nya hahaha**

 **Miyuk : Kalo kamu mau Seo remake novel lain kamu boleh usulin novel nya apaan :)**

 **Thanks for:**

 **juhyunl137, devrina, snowless, chika love baby baekhyun, baex, sonquishy, cbmascots, nevan296,chanbaekins, chanhunbaek, 7firda614,widurilusiana, cloverchan3, neli amalia, dyah kusuma, light-b, fortunate kysharei, shinlophloph, sechanbaek95, edifa, jiminnbae, .94, cbhayaya, miyuk, rekmooi, guest, parklili, parkbaekk37, haniahfs1214, chan banana, abc-hs, baekbyunee, rina972, , park dobichan, cclaracys, clouds6104, pcy's, yeollo, kimchichoco, septianaditya1997, syisehun, byunsehyun, candelyrufela28, nita, yeolschamber.**

 **PS: Seo usahain untuk update ff ini Rabu sama Sabtu.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakit!," Baekhyun menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Chanyeol mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Baekhyun.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Bekhyun mereda. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini... Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Baekhyun, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasakan gerakan pinggul Baekhyun, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Chanyeol lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh... oh ... Astaga...," Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan.

Dan walaupun Chanyeol bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Baekhyun dan denyutan Baekhyun yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Chanyeol meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Baekhyun dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim...

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Chanyeol si Penjahat kelamin.

Dengan panik Baekhyun terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang...

"Selamat Pagi"

Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kaget  
Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Chanyeol ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Chanyeol yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Baekhyun masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Baekhyun menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Chanyeol melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Chanyeol.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Baekhyun langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Baekhyun tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!" desis Baekhyun menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara geram Baekhyun,

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Baekhyun, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan... Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin jika kau membenciku"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Chanyeol, di dekat kejantanannya... Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Chanyeol, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku hanya berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Baekhyun, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Baekhyun teringat minuman yang di berikan pengawal Chanyeol semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Baekhyun menantang tatapan Chanyeol, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Baekhyun mengena di hati Chanyeol karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Baekhyun mengernyit. Tetapi Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu atau

aku membunuhmu!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang , membuat tubuh Baekhyun terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Baekhyun masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya.

Noda darah itu terlalu mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya.

Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggu, hingga dengan kasar Baekhyun merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatan Baekhyun melayang pada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Chanyeol, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Baekhyun wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Baekhyun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Chanyeol dan juga pengawal bertampang dingin tersebut, yang selalu ada di sebelah Chanyeol setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Baekhyun berputar... memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu...

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Baekhyun langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Taejoon muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Baekhyun langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong...," rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Taejoon mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa nona?"

"Aku... aku mau muntah... tolong aku," Baekhyun meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memapah tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Taejoon membuka pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Taejoon langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi,

Di wastafel, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat, "Handuk... tolong...," gumam Baekhyun lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Taejoon melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Taejoon menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Baekhyun. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Baekhyun yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Taejoon dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancamnya, berteriak dari dalam, "Tuan Chanyeol pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Chanyeol marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Taejoon makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Taejoon sempat membuat hati Baekhyun kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Baekhyun tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Chanyeol, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Baekhyun membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu.

Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol beranggapan Baekhyun terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Taejoon masih terdengar ketika Baekhyun keluar, tetapi ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Baekhyun melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Taejoon seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku,"

Tangan besar Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar lalu menyeret Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Baekhyun dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti dari pada tangannya putus.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Baekhyun tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Chanyeol berkumpul, dan Taejoon berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Chanyeol dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Taejoon dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Baekhyun ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Taejoon? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini"

Taejoon hanya terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun. Hingga Baekhyun mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Baekhyun," Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, "Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Chanyeol langsung menghantam Taejoon dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Taejoon mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Chanyeol menghajar Taejoon, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah ketika Taejoon terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Kau lihat itu Baekhyun? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!,"

Dengan kejam Chanyeol mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Taejoon.

Baekhyun berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Chanyeol yang terayun, mencegah Chanyeol menghabisi Taejoon,

"Jangan... ! Jangan! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik.

Chanyeol terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Baekhyun, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Chanyeol mundur lagi dan Baekhyun merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Taejoon yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini!," teriak Baekhyun marah, frustrasi karena Chanyeol menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Baekhyun berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini...Aku hanya ingin keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Baekhyun merasa lengannya memar,

"Mari kita keluar!"

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Baekhyun berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya kemarahan Chanyeol adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Baekhyun mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Baekhyun bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Chanyeol akan mendorongnya ke bawah.

Chanyeol benar-benar mendesak tubuh Baekhyun sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Chanyeol sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan, "Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang... Kau tau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis sepertimu!."

Baekhyun berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih," Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Baekhyun memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Chanyeol,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku"

Lalu tubuh Baekhyun terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu.

Setidaknya jika aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah...

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Baekhyun tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu.

Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan... aku akan mati...

Ketika Baekhyun sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Baekhyun dibaringkan di lantai pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Baekhyun memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri

Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter!"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya?

Lagipula... kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

TBC

 _Seo kembali lagi hehehe…._

 _Ini udah tengah malam dan Seo belain buat update huhuhu sekalian ngerjain tugas sekolah sih, bagi yang nanya Seo cewe or cowo Seo sejenis makhluk berspesies perempuan/apaansih!_

 _Seo line 98 jadi terserah kalian mau manggil Seo apa tapi jangan AUTOR please…._

 _Seo mau jawab pertanyaan kalian "Chanyeol udh tertarik sama baekhyun dari awal?, apakah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?" dan seputar itu lainnya._

 _Jawaban nya Cuma satu "KALIAN HARUS NGIKUTIN CERITANYA SAMPE SELESAI" karna di sinilah letak novel kak Shanty Agatha ini menjadi alasan Seo untuk ngeremake, terlalu banyak kejutan yang ngebuat kita heart attack baca nya hahaha hiperbola banget._

 _Makasih semua yang udah review, Seo nggak bisa nulis nama kalian di chap ini because ngantuk banget yang pasti Seo udah baca semua review dari kalian gomawoyo gomawoyo...dan buat pen name ABC-HS comment nya panjang banget… Seo suka yang panjang panjang hahahahaha_

 _Sampai di sini dulu bye bye_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Taejoon berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Chanyeol masih menimbulkan memar- memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan...Anda sendiri Tuan Chanyeol, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu..."

Chanyeol melirik pada Taejoon dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taejoon dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Chanyeol bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan, "Dan kau... Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?"

Taejoon menatap Chanyeol, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar, "Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Chanyeol menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya"

Taejoon menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita"

Chanyeol melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Taejoon," suara Chanyeol dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa"

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

Ketika Baekhyun terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Baekhyun beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada geli pun tersamar dalam suara Chanyeol.

Kurang ajar, batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya.

Tetapi, apakah benar Chanyeol yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Chanyeol bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, "Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Chanyeol tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari maksud Chanyeol, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Chanyeol yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau... Kau mau apa ?, Baekhyun mulai panik ketika Chanyeol yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Chanyeol tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Baekhyun terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Baekhyun mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Chanyeol ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan...

Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu...," suara Chanyeol merendah, penuh gairah, "Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya"

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Baekhyun melihat ketika Chanyeol melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun, hingga napas mereka beradu, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh... Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu," bibir Chanyeol merayap dan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Baekhyun, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Baekhyun yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Baekhyun yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Baekhyun dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya, napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?", Chanyeol berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Baekhyun, "Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku...," tangan Chanyeol merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Baekhyun, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku...,"

Jemari Chanyeol menyingkap rok Baekhyun dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya, "Di sini... Yang paling panas"

Baekhyun menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Chanyeol yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Chanyeol melirik ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai"

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Baekhyun, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please..."

Mata Chanyeol sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Baekhyun, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Baek," Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Baekhyun terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Chanyeol menyentuh payudara Baekhyun dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Baekhyun, "Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Chanyeol mengecup ujung payudara Baekhyun, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Baekhyun, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Chanyeol menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Baekhyun sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Baekhyun meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Chanyeol, tapi lengan Chanyeol yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Chanyeol mengikuti jemarinya. Baekhyun terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!," teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Chanyeol yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Chanyeol di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh... Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Baekhyun, Milikku."

Chanyeol mencumbu pusat gairah Baekhyun menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol selesai bermain-main, Baekhyun sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara. Chanyeol menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Baekhyun inginkan. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengerang merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini.

Ketika Chanyeol bergerak, Baekhyun mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Baekhyun. Ingat itu baik-baik"

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari Baekhyun yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Baekhyun, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Chanyeol mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat"

Lalu Chanyeol bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

TBC

 _Hey hey hey…_

 _Nianonookurnia: Seo nggak tau ff yang kamu sebut itu, jika cerita nya sama berarti Seo dan autor itu ngeremake ff yang sama Cuma dia ganti judul. Mungkin sih ya nggak tau benar ato apa._

 _Joxoxocb614: nama nya juga pengawal selalu bertampang dingin menyeramkan ehehehe, klo mau tau lebih lanjut tanya aja ama kak Santhy Agatha dia yang punya cerita hahaha_

 _Abc-hs: suer ngakak banget waktu baca "lirik 25cm nya Sehun" Seo tau maksud nya apa hahahah, btw makin kesini comment eonni (hormatin yang lebih TUA) makin panjang kaya 30 cm nya Chanyeol hahahahaha._

 _Seo juga mau klarifikasi dikit and talk about my self, mumpung ini malam minggu jadi bisa begadang hahaha, Seo line 98 emang cuma Seo kelas 11 karna lahir di akhir banget 29 desember, kalian tau Jisoo or Joshua Seventeen dia itu lahir 30 desember aahh Seo seneng banget karna dia new bias Seo hehehe, Seo lahir dan di besarkan di tanah yang sekarang lagi masalah masalahnya RIAU, hutan yang kebakar dan asap nya nyebar, ampe 2 minggu terakhir ini seluruh sekolah nggak efektif belajarnya, padalah tanggal 5 bulan besok exam heleh heleh dan guru guru ninggalin tugas segudang huuuuuuuuu._

 _Udh dulu segitu aja curhatannya._

 _Seo berharap banget review nya meningkat_

 _THANK FOR:_

 _Chanshin08, Baekchu, Lucky8894, Devrina, Septianaditya1997, Khumalasarifitri, Neli Amelia, Nianookurnia, Jsjw407, Sendulce, Baekieyaaa, Joxoxocb614, , Chanhunbaek, Edifa, Widurilusiana, Abc-hs, Dbsjyj, Vietrona chan, Guest, Jung qiu, , Kimeunyeol, Juhyun137, Hanifahnhk._

 _Maaf kalo yang belum kesebut_

 _PS: SEO UPDATE 2 CAPTHER HARI INI YEEEY_


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Baekhyun dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Baekhyun lalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunjungi Baekhyun lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Baekhyun mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Baekhyun di sini karena menganggap Baekhyun ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Chanyeol yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Baekhyun hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Baekhyun melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Chanyeol akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih terbuka. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Taejoon yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya - tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Taejoon.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Taejoon lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagi pula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Baekhyun terlalu besar. Karena dialah Taejoon dihajar oleh Chanyeol, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Taejoon dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Taejoon, Baekhyun disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Chanyeol mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Baekhyun lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri?

Baekhyun memang tidak kenal dengan Taejoon, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya...

"Baekhyun."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Chanyeol yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan.

Chanyeol melirik tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Baekhyun baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Chanyeol, seorang perempuan berbadan kecil

"Ini Kyungsoo," gumam Chanyeol tenang, "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Kyungsoo bergumam, memoles wajah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin,

Sementara Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Kyungsoo... Kalau Chanyeol menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Chanyeol. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Kyungsoo.

Ada nada puas dalam suaranya,

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Baekhyun, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Kyungsoo memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Baekhyun sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Kyungsoo sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat... Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Baekhyun terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Kyungsoo mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol sebelumnya," Kyungsoo meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi"

Baekhyun mendengus sinis, apakah Chanyeol juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Kyungsoo sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Baekhyun sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Kyungsoo itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Chanyeol menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini". Kyungsoo berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya, "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa"

Baekhyun menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Kyungsoo, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Baekhyun, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Chanyeol ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Kyungsoo, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Kyungsoo sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu.

Chanyeol telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Chanyeol puas. Baekhyun bukan kekasih Chanyeol dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Chanyeol harus menyadari itu

Chanyeol masuk dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Chanyeol mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Chanyeol menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Chanyeol. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau," Baekhyun menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran.

Baekhyun melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Baekhyun sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu,

meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Chanyeol atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Baekhyun berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Chanyeol melangkah maju dan otomatis Baekhyun melangkah mundur, "Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Chanyeol tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Baekhyun! Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

" Baekhyun, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Chanyeol mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Baekhyun meluap lagi kepada Chanyeol, dorongan untuk menantang Chanyeol amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Baekhyun," kali ini Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Baekhyun langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Chanyeol, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!", teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Chanyeol bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu," Chanyeol tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Chanyeol dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Baekhyun tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Chanyeol, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpana ketika Chanyeol merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun, mencengkeram punggung Baekhyun merapat ke arahnya. Baekhyun mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang jika ingin menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Chanyeol terasa dekat dengan bibir Baekhyun, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dan sejenak Baekhyun merasa pasti bahwa Chanyeol hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya

"Kyungsoo!," suara Chanyeol sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang cantik itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Kyungsoo terburu-buru masuk. Perempuan itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Baekhyun yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu - baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu - sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Baekhyun dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Baekhyun juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajahnya.

"Bereskan dia," Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang Chanyeol seperti itu", Kyungsoo bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi Perempuan itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Baekhyun yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Kyungsoo akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Kyungsoo membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Chanyeol. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Kyungsoo meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Baekhyun di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Baekhyun tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Chanyeol.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Chanyeol mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Baekhyun cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Kyungsoo meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Chanyeol menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai".

Ketika Baekhyun menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Baekhyun merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Baekhyun mencari-cari Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Baekhyun berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati dari pada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Chanyeol dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Baekhyun harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Chanyeol yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Baekhyun mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Baekhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Chanyeol mengajaknya tinggal bersama - bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Chanyeol tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Chanyeol sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama"

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis "Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Chanyeol selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana, "Dia mempermalukan Chanyeol dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Chanyeol pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh, "Begitu melihatku, Chanyeol pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Baekhyun, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Baekhyun hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Baekhyun makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Baekhyun menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Chanyeol tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Baekhyun, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang", Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun, merangkul pinggang Baekgyun dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Baekhyun mesra, "Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah", Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Chanyeol. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Baekhyun, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri - dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin. Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Chanyeol tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Baekhyun mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan,

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Baekhyun membatin dalam hatinya.

"Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu", Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Chanyeol, "Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Baekhyun. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Luhan"

Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Luhan dan ikut tersenyum lebar,

"Baekhyun", gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain,

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu"

Baekhyun mengernyit,

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Luhan tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Kenapa?", Baekhyu menatap Luhan penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Park Chanyeol, taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Luhan mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Chanyeol dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun - selain pelayan - yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Chanyeol lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini"

Baekhyun tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Baekhyun bukan kekasih Chanyeol, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau lelaki itu.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Chanyeol?"

Spontan Luhan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Luhan tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Luhan dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Chanyeol yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Luhan memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Luhan bisa menolongnya...

"Tolong aku...", Baekhyun berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Chanyeol ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana, "Tolong aku keluar dari sini"

Luhan mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Baek? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata sebiru langit. Luhan rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Baekhyun pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Sehun", Luhan bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Suami Luhan tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Baekhyun berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada Tuan rumah"

"Tapi Sehun, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan jika..."

"Ssshh", Sehun menghentikan protes Luhan dan menyentuh bibir Luhan dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Sehun. Bukan hanya Luhan, pipi Baekhyun pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Sehun kepada isterinya. Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Baekhyun,

"Ini, kenalkan, Baekhyun", gumam Luhan lembut.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Sehun menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Baekhyun merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Baekhyun yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Sehun,

Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki", gumamnya pada Baekhyun, meminta pengertian.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Sehun sepertinya rekan bisnis Chanyeol. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Luhan.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Sehun mengangguk pada Baekhyun, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Luhan mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Baekhyun, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Luhan mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas,

Mata Sehun terbuka, menatap Luhan penuh ingin tahu, "Siapa sayang?"

"Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol"

Sehun tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Park Chanyeol. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Sehun mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Luhan, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Luhan menatap Sehun ingin tahu,

"Yah... Chanyeol terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Baekhyun", Luhan mengingat permohonan Baekhyun tadi kepadanya, "Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Chanyeol menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Luhan menatap Sehun penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Baekhyun tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Luhan, "Baiklah Tuan putri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, menggoda bibir Luhan dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas, "Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?"

Luhan tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Sehun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

TBC

 _Karna banyak yang minta fast update oke ini Seo lagi berbaik hatii hahaha 'emang baik kok tiap hari'_

 _Maaf kalo ada TYPO karna nggak sempat baca ulang, mian mian mian_

 _ENJOY GUYS LOP LOP DAAH_


	6. Chapter 6

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Sehun duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Sehun tidak akrab dengan Chanyeol, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Chanyeol cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing.

Sehun ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya Luhan telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya.

Sehun berdehem, menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan istriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam"

Kepala Chanyeol langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Sehun dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Chanyeol tidak bisa menipu Sehun, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Sehun dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Chanyeol...

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Sehun berusaha memancing Chanyeol dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Chanyeol menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada istrimu?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong pada istriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu"

Bibir Chanyeol mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri,

"Katakan pada istrimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Chanyeol menatap Sehun lurus, menimbang-nimbang,

"Aku menghormatimu Sehun, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini"

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Sehun duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Chanyeol menghilang di baliknya.

Tingkah Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Sehun. Chanyeol mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati terhadap Baekhyun

***  
Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari ketika Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Baekhyun dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apa lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?.

Tanpa basa basi, Chanyeol melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan pada istri Sehun?"

Baekhyun langsung mengkerut takut. Luhan mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Sehun, dan Sehun mengatakannya pada Chanyeol.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Chanyeol,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Luhan untuk menyelamatkanku," Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani meminta Luhan untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Chanyeol mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Baekhyun, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan melukai Luhan? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Luhan dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Luhan adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Chanyeol akan melukai Luhan, maka Baekhyun tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi... dan terlalu mudah pula jika aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia...," Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Baekhyun langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan... jangan mendekat!," Baekhyun tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Chanyeol sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Baekhyun itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apa kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau... kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Chanyeol melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Baekhyun. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Chanyeol tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Baekhyun, "Dan kau ikut denganku"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau... kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu... ini... ini adalah..."

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat Baekhyun dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Baek, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Baekhyun menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Baekhyun, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya lengan itu di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Baekhyun, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, jika kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi jika kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu,"

Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Baekhyun,

Lelaki itu meraih dagu Baekhyun dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas, "Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau harus melakukannya"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu

Chanyeol merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat pada Baekhyun, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol mengernyit melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Baekhyun menolak untuk melihatnya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Baekhyun sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat muka Baekhyun merah padam,

"Hati-hati Baek, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin mandi"

Baekhyun mengerjap,

"Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Chanyeol,

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Baekhyun makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun dan tersenyum,

"Aku hanya ingin mandi, tapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain"

Baekhyun menatap marah ke mata Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Chanyeol melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Baekhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang...

Baekhyun terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Chanyeol yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Baekhyun  
yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Baekhyun yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Chanyeol. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Chanyeol yang sedang lengah,

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Baekhyun lambat-lambat di mulutnya, "Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan - entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang mungil itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Baekhyun terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Chanyeol yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Baekhyun di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Chanyeol yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Baekhyun bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Chanyeol mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Chanyeol yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Baekhyun yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Baekhyun itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, dan ... Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini... Baekhyun masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Baekhyun adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Baekhyun begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main seperti ini. Ada di dekat Baekhyun, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

Chanyeol memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Taejoon yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Taejoon mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Kris memendam kemarahan pada Tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan Tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kris Wu saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah padaku, sejak awal. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati jika sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Taejoon menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Kris sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati."

Taejoon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata serius. "Seharusnya Tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun... aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

Kris Wu adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Chanyeol dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Chanyeol tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Kris, karena Kris punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Kris pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Chanyeol, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Kris sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Chanyeol sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Chanyeol yang kejam membuat Kris sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Chanyeol ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Kris, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahu pada Taejoon,

"Dia sudah siap?"

Taejoon menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu,"

Taejoon membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

Ketika didandani oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Taejoon mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dan perempuan itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Kyungsoo bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol hanya mandi. Setelah Baekhyun selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Chanyeol meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Baekhyun yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar terangsang. Baekhyun tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Chanyeol sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Chanyeol yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Baekhyun hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Kyungsoo terdengar puas, mengembalikan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Kyungsoo, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Kyungsoo memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Chanyeol akan mengajakmu makan di La Categorie," Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu, "Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Kyungsoo memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Chanyeol hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Taejoon masuk, "Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Baekhyun, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Chanyeol sudah menunggu di bawah."

Baekhyun diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Baekhyun memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar"

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Baekhyun dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau...," Chanyeol menatap

Baekhyun dengan tatapan - awas kalau kau berani membantah- ,

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Baekhyun membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Baekhyun menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Chanyeol yang vulgar itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, "Hentikan Baekhyun, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Chanyeol jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam, "Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah ponsel terangkat, Kris Wu sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Park Chanyeol."

Ponsel ditutup, dan Kris terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal.

Park Chanyeol, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Kris didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Chanyeol diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Kris dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Park Chanyeol harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

TBC

 _Sorry banget udah ngebuat peran Kris jadi aneh kaya gini huuuuu, nggak tau cast nya siapa lagi, tuntutan cerita soal nya… anak orang seganteng itu di bilang jelek ya ampuunn merasa berdosa banget. Seo mau minta maaf juga karna chap 5 kemaren hancur banget ngeditnya, tuntutan fast update nih hahaha tapi udh di perbaiki kok walaupun telat. dan sorry juga udah telat update maklum lah Seo kemarin liatin hewan qurban nya makan rumput/apaansih hahahaha._

 _Pada mau Seo fast update? REVIEW NYA TINGKATIN LAGI!_

 _Dan kalo kalian mau akun sosmed Seo, Seo bisa kasi tau itupun kalo banyak yang minta hehe/terlaluberharap… kita bisa sharing ttg EXO or yang lain kok. HAPPY EID MUBARAK bagi yang ngerayain waduuhh kaya nya pada banyak daging tuh di kulkas hahaha._

 _Dan seo mau respond comment dari kalian sekarang_

 _Chanbaek vhun: kalau di kutuk jadi jelek kaya Baekhyun mah mau mau aja wkwkwkw, jangan khawatir Seo bakalan sering update kok apalagi kalo review nya meningkat._

 _Chanshin08: waaaahh senengnya kita satu provinsi. Bagapta_ _J_

 _Abc-hs: Chanyeol cuma 17 cm ya? Seo nggak pernah ngukur eon hahaha, bias Seo di exo yahh yang barusan di omongin si "17 cm or 30cm" CHANYEOL, makasih eon udah doain semoga terkabul ya secara orang teraniaya hahaha._

 _Nianookurnia: Mian pen name kamu typo hehehe, sekarang udah benarkan?._

 _Munakyumin137: itu bagian dari typo huhuhuhu sedih, beneran… tapi udah Seo perbaikin kok typo di chap 5._

 _Chan banana: bahasa pergumulan mereka halus banget nggak terlalu menjurus ke nc, emang top novel kak shanty._

 _Istiqomah : alasan Chanyeol nyekap Baekhyun yaaaaa….. jawaban nya di chap selanjutnya hahaha, ikutin aja terus._

 _Joxoxocb614: Chanyeol sobekin gaunya karna mau mamerin arogansi dan kekuasaan dia sama Baekhyun, maklum lah orang kaya.. Chanyeol maahh gitu orang nya hahahaha._

 _Thanks for:_

 _Kimeunyeol, juhyun137, geust, hanifahnhk, widurilusiana, chanbaek vhun, chanshin08, edifa, abc-hs, septianaditya1997, 7firda614, syisehun, neli amelia, vietrona chan, dbsjyj, exindira, kyscb, istiqomah, vinashiners, chanhunbaek, nianookurnia, munakyumin137, daebaektaeluv, parkbaek37, chan banana, , cclaracys, kyscb, , Joxoxocb614_

 _~Maaf kalo ada yang belum disebut~_


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Chanyeol tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Baekhyun melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Chanyeol berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Baekhyun, ayah Chanyeol adalah orang Italia dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Chanyeol lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Chanyeol.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Chanyeol menarikkan kursi untuk Baekhyun dan duduk di depan Baekhyun,

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Chanyeol menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu, "Francoise adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Orangtua Chanyeol juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Chanyeol itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Chanyeol memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Baekhyun terpesona dengan tampilannya, Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap. Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Baekhyun menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan creme itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Chanyeol menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Chanyeol luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak... di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Baekhyun sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Baekhyun dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Chanyeol mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Baekhyun terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini. Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?," dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram,

Chanyeol tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai.

Baekhyun ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Chanyeol berbaik hati membawanya keluar meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat, Baekhyun sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, meskipun makanan di rumah Chanyeol tidak kalah nikmatnya tetapi dia ingin makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan dengan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci.

"Bagus," Chanyeol bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi, "Aku ingin gencatan senjata"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu. Itu adalah crme brle, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?," ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik"

Baekhyun tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya.

Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan...

Chanyeol sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,

"Lupakan saja!," dengan marah Chanyeol melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri, "Taejoon!"

Dengan cepat Taejoon menyiapkan mobil Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan restaurant itu.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Chanyeol selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jackal , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Chanyeol... Kabel itu akan putus.

Jackal terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Kris yang menyedihkan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Chanyeol tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Chanyeol selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Baekhyun mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"BAEKHYUN!," teriakan itu mengejutkan Baekhyun dan membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Chanyeol, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol melingkupinya seolah melindunginya. Melindunginya dari apa...?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Baekhyun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Bagaimana dia?," Chanyeol menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut,

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Baekhyun menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!," sekali lagi Chanyeol bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Kim, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Chanyeol yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah lagi pula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

Dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencoba menjelaskan,

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat..."

"Cari darah itu...Taejoon!," Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Taejoon, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Baekhyun, apa golongan darahnya?"

"AB," Dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga AB"

"Tuan Chanyeol, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini,"

Taejoon menyela cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan," Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Taejoon.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya marah,

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan jika...," Chanyeol terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di sana, "Dan jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya," gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Baekhyun berangsur membaik.

Kali ini barulah Chanyeol merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit di lengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik," Taejoon yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya"

"Kris Wu," Chanyeol menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Taejoon memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Chanyeol pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Taejoon bergerak sedikit gelisah, "Belum Tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana"

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup," suara Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan dan Taejoon tahu Chanyeol sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Kris berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondis sudah mati, karena kalau Chanyeol sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup... Taejoon tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi Tuan," Taejoon tiba-tiba teringat, Chanyeol hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?"

"Kris tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap,

Jackal."

Jackal. Chanyeol pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jackal adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jackal karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya... sampai sekarang.

"Jackal terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya jika tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati-hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Kris dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Baekhyun, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Aku membangunkanmu," lelaki itu tersenyum ramah, "Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira"

Baekhyun mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah Dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum,

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Kim Jongin, aku Dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana"

"Kecelakaan?," Baekhyun berusaha mengingat semuanya tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Chanyeol dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu"

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?," Baekhyun bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Chanyeol yang mendendam kepadanya. Apakah Chanyeol terluka? Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati? Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Baekhyun malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu, "Tetapi aku masih hidup".

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah mati, gumam Baekhyun menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Dokter?," Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Kim yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa infus Baekhyun.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Kim tak pernah pudar hingga Baekhyun menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, yang satu begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda Tuan Chanyeol," ekspresi Dokter Kim berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum, "Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?," Chanyeol membicarakan Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Kim tampak menghitung,

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah"

Chanyeol tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Baekhyun berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Kris masih dalam pengejaran dan Jackal berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka. Chanyeol harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Dokter Kim mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun,

"Baiklah Baekhyun, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh", senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Baekhyun terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Kim pergi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mencibir,

"Jangan bermimpi", desahnya kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengernyit,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap Dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki pertamanya...Oh maaf", senyum Chanyeol benar-benar mengejek, "Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu"

Baekhyun benar-benar marah kepada Chanyeol, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap lurus,

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah terpesona pada Dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi dirimu, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Park Chanyeol"

"Hentikan!", Baekhyun menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

Ekspresi Chanyeol langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Baekhyun,

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa? Baek...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, kepalaku sedikit sakit"

"Berbaringlah", Chanyeol membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang Baekhyun, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar cemas? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Baekhyun kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Chanyeol benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Chanyeol, tubuh Baekhyun sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Chanyeol jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Baekhyun sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Hening sejenak, kemudian Chanyeol menghela napas,

"Istirahatlah, jika memerlukan sesuatu, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya... Melihat Baekhyun kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya,

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?", Taejoon muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Chanyeol hanya bersandar di pintu, Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Taejoon dan mengernyit, "Ah.. Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dia kesakitan"

Taejoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Chanyeol juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?", gumamnya akhirnya.

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya,

"Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya". Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya Dokter dan perawat khusus Baekhyun yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya" Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi, dan Taejoon tercenung menatap Tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang. Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, Tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat". Dokter Kim menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa Baekhyun, "Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Kim,

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah Dokter"

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Kim,

"Terima kasih Dokter"

Dokter Kim menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan sepertimu yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Chanyeol"

Tertegun Baekhyun mendengar perkataan Dokter Kim itu, "Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Kim memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Ah maafkan aku Baekhyun, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa Dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Chanyeol"

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Chanyeol di ruang gawat darurat kemarin", Dokter Kim terkekeh

Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Kim sepertinya tahu bahwa Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentang dia, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua Dokter dan perawat di sini jika mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu", ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu"

Baekhyun memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Kim kepadanya,

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu"

Ketika Baekhyun menatap Dokter Kim dengan bingung, Dokter Kim mendesah, "hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku "

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Chanyeol yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Chanyeol juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Park Chanyeol. Lagi pula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan"

Kejutan lagi. Baekhyun tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu... Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Chanyeol sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Kim menghela napas melihat Baekhyun termenung,

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat"

Ketika Dokter Kim sudah sampai di pintu, Baekhyun memanggilnya,

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Kim berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun bertanya-tanya,

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah tidak apa-apa Dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya"

Dokter Kim tersenyum, "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang jika pasienku semakin membaik".

Ketika Dokter Kim pergi, Baekhyun tercenung. Cerita Dokter Kim tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua? Bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Baekhyun teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Chanyeol yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar. Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Chanyeol karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Baekhyun takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Chanyeol, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Chanyeol, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Baekhyun hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya,,,,bisakah Dokter Kim menolongnya? Jika Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Kim mengerti? Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Kim menganggap Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mungkinkah Dokter Kim jatuh simpati dan menolongnya? Atau mungkin Dokter Kim malah melaporkannya pada Chanyeol, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Chanyeol. Malam itu Baekhyun tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Chanyeol terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Baekhyun dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Baekhyun bisa melarikan diri. Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : "Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Baekhyun..."

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Taejoon melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Chanyeol, "Kami berhasil menangkap Kris Wu Tuan"

Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Hidup-hidup?", tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Taejoon mengangguk,

"Hidup-hidup"

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya"

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Chanyeol.

Bagus. Mereka sudah menangkap Kris, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Chanyeol... Dan pelacurnya. Jackal tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jackal akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

 **TBC**

 _THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS!_

 _Sesuai prediksi Seo kalian pasti ngakak ngeliat cast Kris di sini wkwkwkw, Bagi yang nyaranin buat spasi di pergantian alur Seo udah berusaha buatinnya, sedikit cerita sebenernya nggak bisa update malam sabtu kemarin itu gegara KETIDURAN, kesel banget tau tau udh siang aja hari pas bangun, weekend ini Seo banyak tugas dan BOOM baru bisa update sekarang hehhehe mana besok Senin dan sekarang udah jam 01:07 am._

 _Kalo ada typo di chap ini tolong kasi tau ya biar Seo bisa perbaiki secepat mungkin._

 _kembali ke yang pertama tadi thanks bangetlah, Mian karna nggak bisa nulis pan name kalian sekarang, Seo janji bakalan tulis di hari rabu yang pasti Seo udh baca semua comment nya kok. nbjhsbdhduwedsdhdscnwj(ngantuk berat)._

 _BYE..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar perawatan Baekhyun tengah malam. Saat itu Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Chanyeol berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Baekhyun... Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Chanyeol mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Baekhyun.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Baekhyun mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang melumat bibir Baekhyun, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbangun, Dengan lembut Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Chanyeol di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Baekhyun berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Baekhyun setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Chanyeol langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Baekhyun di pipinya.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Chanyeol dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Chanyeol dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Chanyeol dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Chanyeol penuh gairah.

Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Chanyeol, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana. Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Chanyeol, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Baekhyun, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat. Ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang", bisiknya parau.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Chanyeol membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya, "Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat merindukanmu"

Baekhyun meremas kejantanan itu dan Chanyeol mengerang, perasaan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Baekhyun merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Baekhyun bereksplorasi di tubuh Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. akhirnya, ketika bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku" geramnya serak.

Baekhyun dibaringkan dengan Chanyeol berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Baekhyun, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Baekhyun merasakan jemari Chanyeol mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakitnya, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Baekhyun menggeliat penuh gairah.

Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh kewanitaannya, dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Baekhyun terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Baekhyun merasakan kejantanan lelaki itu yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apa...", napas Chanyeol yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Chanyeol mengecupnya lagi, "Apa aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Chanyeol ada di dalam dirinya, oh Ya ampun, dia sangat ingin!

Gerakan-gerakan Baekhyun yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Chanyeol menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Baekhyun mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Chanyeol berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Baekhyun bersamanya. Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Baekhyun dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Baekhyun sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak, sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya desah Baekhyun dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Chanyeol di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Chanyeol yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Chanyeol benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Baekhyun amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?, Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya,merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Baekhyun telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Chanyeol yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggungjawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih",

Suara itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Kim berdiri di pintu, menatapnya cemas, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Kim yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Heii", Dokter Kim mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Baekhyun, "Kenapa Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja Dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Kim duduk di tepi ranjang,

"Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?, Tuan Chanyeol.. Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya"

Baekhyun menatap Dokter Kim tajam,

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya", desis Baekhyun penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Kim terpana kaget,

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah.."

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini...", dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Baekhyun, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Chanyeol, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Chanyeol.

Dokter Kim mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Kim menatap Baekhyun tak percaya,

"Wow..., tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa"

Baekhyun menatap Dokter Kim penuh tekad,

"Saya mohon bantuan Dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya Dokter dan para perawat yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Chanyeol, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya"

Dokter Kim tercenung mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun ,

"Oke...aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit", lelaki itu berdehem, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Chanyeol memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan", dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Kim menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Baekhyun, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Chanyeol"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Kim pergi, dan Baekhyun senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Chanyeol mendengar percakapannya dengan Dokter Kim tadi,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya,

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan nada jengkel, "Kau harus cepat sehat agar aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman"

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?", sela Baekhyun marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun tak kalah tajam,

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jackal sedang mengincar kita berdua"

Jackal, siapa orang yang mau menyandang nama sebegitu mengerikan? Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Jackal adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku", Chanyeol melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Kris habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya, "Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jackal... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua".

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, orang bernama Jackal inI terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Baekhyun", Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat Jackal, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal-pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Taejoon. Di sini keadaanmu sangat menghawatirkan, di rumahku kau akan aman", Dengan tercenung Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun, "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini"

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Baekhyun panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

Dengan impulsif Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Baek?", Chanyeol langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku...", Baekhyun mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!", Chanyeol memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Kim yang kebetulan ada di sekitar sana langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Dia kesakitan!", suara Chanyeol meninggi, "Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Kim menangkap isyarat mata Baekhyun dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius, "Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Chanyeol, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun frustasi, "Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!", gumamnya dingin Dan Baekhyun mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Baekhyun oleh Dokter Kim, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat.

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari Dokter Kim memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Kim memberi isyarat, menyuruh Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik.

Yang tidak disangka Baekhyun, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infusnya, Dokter Kim tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Kim menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?", Tanya dokter Kim cepat.

Baekhyun masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Kim, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Kim sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi", Dokter Kim langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Kim untuk melepaskannya!

Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Baekhyun memanggil Dokter Kim yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan", gumam Dokter Kim ketika Baekhyun sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya, "Ayo"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Kim membuka pintu.

Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Chanyeol di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Kim mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum.

Posisi tubuh Dokter Kim menutupi Baekhyun sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Baekhyun menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang.

Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan, Baekhyun menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Kim mengajak Baekhyun setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Taejoon menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa,

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai"

Chanyeol mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Taejoon melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu"

Chanyeol mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!"

Chanyeol meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Taejoon. Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Chanyeol, nona Baekhyun melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 ** _TBC_**

 _Boom! Update lagiii…_

 _Kemaren rabu nggak update itu gegara PLN yang matiin listrik malam nya, jadi wifi rumah ikutan mati, nggak tau kapan hidup listrik karna Seo udah tidur duluan huuuu Sorry ya. Kaya nya Seo sering nggak tepat waktu deh update nya dan mau ngasih tau juga kalo sabtu besok Seo nggak bisa update karna kk Seo nikahan, jadi nggak bisa buka leptop dan ada alasan lainnya. Tapii Seo bakalan update jum'at kok... ditunggu yaa di cepetin 1 hari doang.  
_

 _Dan sedikit penjelasan Kris disini sama cast lainnya peran mereka cuma dikit, jadi nggak bakal ada orang ke-3 buat hubungan ChanBaek heheh nggak usah khawatir._

 _Thanks for:_

 _Fika225, Chanii, Kimeunyeol, Sohwapark8894, Exindira, Edifa, Abc-hs, Neli Amelia, Devrina, Chanhunbaek, Vinashiners, Daebaektaeluv, Nianookurnia, Desti nuraeni, Pexingyixing,Widurilusiana, , Shilla20, Joxoxocb614, 3xowu, Juhyunl137, Nengsofiah,latifah, Vaairin, Luhanssi, Holieyeoli, Istiqomah, Xiaorey61, Syisehun, Ussy, Dbsjyj, Parkbaekk37, Kyscb, Cclaracys, Tasya66xoxo, Chanshin08, Baelight, Lisaa, Kenlee1412, Leeraehyuk, Baekieyaa, Delight, Munakyumin137, Sherli898, Jsjw407, , Maydia dzulvida, Septianaditya1997, Park han yeol, Cbmascots, Fangirl97._


	9. Chapter 9

Dokter Kim mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Baekhyun yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Kim penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Kita akan kemana Dokter?"

Dokter Kim menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, "Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menemukanmu"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Baekhyun mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Baekhyun di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Baekhyun berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Chanyeol,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?," suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Taejoon sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun. Tetapi karena Dokter Kim tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya. Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Kim adalah Jackal yang ditakuti itu?

Chanyeol masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Baekhyun melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Jackal.

Tajoon datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol,

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Chanyeol, profil Dokter Kim Jongin sangat mirip dengan profil Jackal. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus"

"Cari sampai dapat," Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, "Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun, sebelum terlambat," Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Baekhyun harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Baekhyun berada di tangan Jackal yang sangat kejam. Chanyeol akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai," Dokter Kim mengguncang bahu Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Dokter Kim turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Baekhyun turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Kim membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Baekhyun mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Kim?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng,

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang ini... Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Chanyeol pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu".

Baekhyun menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dirinya dihela masuk ke dalam vila itu. Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali,

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti Lelah setelah perjalanan panjang."

Dokter Kim melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Kamar untuk Baekhyun adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menguap dan Dokter Kim terkekeh,

"Tidurlah Baek, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar".

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih Dokter,saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada Anda karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Chanyeol"

Dokter Kim melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang,

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, aku senang bisa membawamu kemari,"

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Baekhyun turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum...

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Baekhyun dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Baekhyun membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto-foto biasa, itu foto-foto Chanyeol sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Chanyeol yang sedang bersama Baekhyun. Dan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Kim yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang. Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya," Taejoon datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Chanyeol yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tidak tenang di ruangannya.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Baekhyun, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Mata Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Baekhyun diikat di sebuah kursi dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Kim memainkan pisau itu di dekat Baekhyun, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan. "Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jackal," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Baekhyun, "Yah kenalkan, akulah Jackal yang kalian cari-cari"

Baekhyun mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Chanyeol.

Dokter kim tertawa melihat usaha Baekhyun yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Baekhyun ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi Baekhyun,

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Kim memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Baekhyun, "Aku ragu apakah Chanyeol masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya jika wajahmu rusak," diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Baekhyun membuat mata Baekhyun terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Kim menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Chanyeol!

"Aku bukan pelacur Chanyeol!," dengan lantang Baekhyun meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Kim,

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Chanyeol dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau,"

Lalu Dokter Kim tertawa dengan mengerikan, "Mari kita mulai ritual ini... Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan kehabisan darah...," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Baekhyun, "Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Chanyeol, pasti aku akan puas sekali... Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Chanyeol dengan tanganku sendiri," Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Kim mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Baekhyun merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Taejoon dan yang lainnya sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Chanyeol mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, lalu masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Kim sudah melukai Baekhyun dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jackal," suara Chanyeol dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali. Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Kim membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah... sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Kim mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau lihat Chanyeol, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang".

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Chanyeol marah.

Tawa Dokter Kim membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Tentu saja, sekarang pun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapan pun aku lengah," dengan cepat Dokter Kim bergerak ke sebelah Baekhyun dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya,

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini dulu".

Baekhyun terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu padanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati di tanganku, Jackal" Kali ini Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang kematianmu"

"Kau ketakutan Chanyeol, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu," Dokter Kim menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Baekhyun,

"Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher... darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat... tepat di depan kedua matamu...dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu," Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Kim mengangkat pisaunya, lalu membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Chanyeol sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang. Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kematian.

Dokter Kim tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh,

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu...," Chanyeol menerjang Dokter Kim ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul. Tetapi Dokter Kim atau Jackal itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Chanyeol terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Baekhyun menghentikannya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Chanyeol teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Baekhyun, pada saat itulah, Dokter Kim yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Chanyeol tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkan pisau itu untuk menikam punggung Chanyeol dan...

DOR!

Tubuh Dokter Kim ambruk ke lantai karena tembakan itu. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Kim ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Taejoon yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Chanyeol memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah pada Baekhyun, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Baekhyun, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya...

AAHHH!

Baekhyun merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang sangar tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Baekhyun akibat pengalaman buruknya itu.

Baekhyun terduduk, Chanyeol telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Chanyeol? Karena dia melayani Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah.

Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Baekhyun masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol. Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun-tahun Baekhyun menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Chanyeol yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Yah, Chanyeol memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Baekhyun, dia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik...

Apa benar dia menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Baekhyun memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apa semua kebaikan Chanyeol murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Baekhyun merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu... Kalau sampai Baekhyun merasakan perasaan lebih terhadap Chanyeol... Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis".

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menatap Chanyeol marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara dirimu!," serunya menuduh, "Jika saja kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini!"

"Dan jika saja kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu Dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku saja?," kali ini Baekhyun berteriak penuh frustrasi, "Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini... aku..."

"Apa kau tidak bahagia tinggal di sini bersama ku Baekhyun?," Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Pada saat itulah Baekhyun melihat, telapak tangan Chanyeol di balut perban, "Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apa menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacurmu," desis Baekhyun tajam, "Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus,

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan serius, "Bagaimana kondisimu?",

Chanyeol menunduk dan mengamati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun", Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya mau menatap matanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Baekhyun ketus, "Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu".

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali marah padaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh", Chanyeol menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku".

Baekhyun tertegun karena permintaan maaf Chanyeol, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini", lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika kau bersamaku, aku akan melindungimu"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Pasti akan lebih baik jika aku sendiri" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuatmu dikenal sebagai kekasihku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku", Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus,

"Kau adalah kelemahanku"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Chanyeol. Tetapi karena cara Chanyeol mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Chanyeol tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Baekhyun langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Chanyeol, memperhatikan reaksi Baekhyun, "Kau seharusnya takut Baek, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa lebih baik untuk bertahan di sini"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Taejoon masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Baekhyun belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi, dan Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Chanyeol rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati,

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca," suara Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Chanyeol duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, "Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau bisa membaca di sini," Chanyeol menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu disana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Chanyeol terasa begitu menggoda, Baekhyun tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Chanyeol mengangkat alis melihat Baekhyun nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Baekhyun," lelaki itu mengulang lagi kata-katanya, "Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol curiga, "Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Baekhyun, dia ingin Baekhyun terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya, "Tidak bisa… buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya"

Kata-kata Chanyeol terasa menyinggung Baekhyun, jangan-jangan Chanyeol bahkan menyangka Baekhyun ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya. Kurang ajar lelaki itu. Tetapi ajakan Chanyeol untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Baekhyun menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya. Dan kehadiran Baekhyun di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?," Baekhyun akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Baekhyun mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita," gumam Chanyeol dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Takut, Baekhyun?," Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada mencemooh, "Kau takut jika kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan... ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa"

Oh Ya! Tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Baekhyun merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku"

"Dalam mimpimu!," Baekhyun setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Chanyeol mengiringi kepergiannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Chanyeol dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Baekhyun tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?," Chanyeol mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik-rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Baekhyun yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Baekhyun dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Baekhyun hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit," Chanyeol mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Baekhyun menoleh lagi dan menatap Chanyeol dengan menantang,

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku"

"Oke," Tatapan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin, "Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya".

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentang apa?," Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Chanyeol. Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima"

TBC

 _Syalalala Seo kembali lagi 'comeback home can you cameback home' nyanyi dulu hehehe, ahhh prediksi Seo salah bilang kalo Seo bisa update hari jum'at tapi ternyata TIDAAAK… huuuu, kebanyakan pada nanya Dokter kim itu siapa… dan boom! Udah terjawabkan kalo Dokter kim alias Jongin itu Jackal._

 _Segitu aja deh dulu makasih banget buat review nya hahahah jadi bersalah banget telat update._

 _Thanks for:_

 _Daebaektaeluv, baekbeauty, baekchu, baekieyaaa, widurilusiana, abc-hs, haniahfs1214, neli amelia ,jiminnbae, chanhunbaek, pexingyixing ,jsjw407, edifa, chanshin08, exindira, kimeunyeol, yechan77, sonquishy, septhaca, vietrona chan ,joxoxocb614, sherli898, fangirl97, , 97, nikesullih, juhyun137, dbsjyj, parkbaekk37, clounds6104, istiqomahpark01, guest, hi, angella, azatulkn, fika225, xiaorey61, chanbaekluv._


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengetahui detail hari ulang tahunnya? Baekhyun tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Chanyeol kalau dia mengikuti Chanyeol untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Chanyeol, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti lelaki itu.

"Nanti, aku akan menyusulmu jika aku sudah puas disini".

Api menyala di mata Chanyeol, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerja," suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Chanyeol, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan memiliki banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?", suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?," Baekhyun berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di dinding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Chanyeol, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Baekhyun berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Baekhyun melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Chanyeol selama menunggunya. Apakah lelaki itu mabuk? Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Chanyeol sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku"

Baekhyun mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Chanyeol bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Baekhyun, apa kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau ... melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?,"

Chanyeol menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau mabuk?," Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri dari Chanyeol. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mabuk," Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya. "Dan kau... Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Chanyeol kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Baekhyun langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Chanyeol sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Chanyeol mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Baekhyun mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar, "Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya"

Baekhyun terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Chanyeol begitu kuatnya,

"Kau akan memaksaku lagi, Park Chanyeol?," Baekhyun berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri, "Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan padaku, kau hanyalah lelaki bajingan yang bisa dengan mudah nya mendapatkan wanita dari pemerkosaan"

Kata-kata Baekhyun rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun,

"Sialan kau dasar perempuan!," Chanyeol berbisik marah di telinga Baekhyun dan meninggalkannya. Sendirian, Baekhyun berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Chanyeol ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Baekhyun semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Chanyeol luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Chanyeol sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Taejoon dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan. Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganya pun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan Tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Taejoon masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Chanyeol,

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Baekhyun sudah datang"

"Bagus"

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah Tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Baekhyun lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu!," Chanyeol menggeram, "Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Taejoon mengangguk, menyadari bahwa Tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi dari pada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Chanyeol berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Baekhyun. Sialan! Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Baekhyun, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Baekhyun ada di kamar.

Kyungsoo ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan.

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Park Chanyeol bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu semua karena siapa?"

Chanyeol menegakkan dagunya menantang, "Karena siapa?"

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!"

Baekhyun mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai Tuan Chanyeol yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan"

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Chanyeol kesal, "Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu"

Baekhyun melangkah mundur tanpa sadar, "Menerimamu sebagai apa...? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm... Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih dari pada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti," matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh rahasia, "Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu.."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!," Baekhyun berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu," Lelaki itu meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya.. Chanyeol melumat seluruh bibir Baekhyun, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Baekhyun, bertautan dengan lidah Baekhyun dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Baekhyun, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Baekhyun terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol,

"Baekhyun.. sudah siap untukku" mata Chanyeol menyala penuh gairah, "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Baekhyun keras.

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh,

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku"

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Chanyeol berperilaku lembut. Oh, Baekhyun pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian, "Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu"

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Chanyeol mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin,

"Oke"

Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, Chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Apakah dia salah? Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya. Tetapi setelah itu apa? Baekhyun tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Chanyeol seperti perempuan murahan. Seperti para kekasih Chanyeol yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol dengan penuh harga diri.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Chanyeol menatap jendela itu dengan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Chanyeol seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Baekhyun terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Baekhyun berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang erotis.

Baekhyun tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Chanyeol menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Baekhyun melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu Sialan! Chayeol mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Baekhyun di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya.

Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Baekhyun malahan memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela - meskipun dia tidak sengaja - Dan Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Chanyeol melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang,

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terengah menahan kemarahan, "Jendela itu!," tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," teriaknya marah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena...

Chanyeol berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh jika meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan,

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!," Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Baekhyun, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Baekhyun masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Baekhyun tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan ke dalam lemari pakaian Baekhyun,

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?," tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum,

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu"

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Chanyeol yang terbaru," jawab Kyungsoo datar, "Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gosip dan acara-acara gosip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Park Chanyeol yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Chanyeol, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu"

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam, tetapi Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gosip selanjutnya," gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apa mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu Baek?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merah padam.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Nona Baekhyun?", Taejoon masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Baekhyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?", suara Baekhyun tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Chanyeol ingin bertemu anda",

Bagus. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Taejoon, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Taejoon membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol,

"Di kamar ini?"

Taejoon mengangguk, dan entah Baekhyun salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu. Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya Nona, Tuan Chanyeol ingin menemui anda di kamar ini"

Sejenak Baekhyun ingin kabur saja. Tetapi ia sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Chanyeol menantangnya dan Baekhyun tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah", Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Taejoon membukakan pintu untuknya,

Dia langsung berhadapan Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Taejoon menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang,

"Selamat malam Baekhyun", Chanyeol tersenyum tenang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu ke dua puluh lima...", senyumnya berubah misterius, "Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja"

Hening, Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu,

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Chanyeol begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya? Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya? Baekhyun ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Chanyeol tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah pada keterpesonaannya kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Chanyeol begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Baekhyun tidak suka, dia lebih suka Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak dan marah dari pada Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Dengan Chanyeol yang meledak-ledak Baekhyun bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Chanyeol yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Chanyeol mengamati reaksi Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun. Mulai malam ini," Chanyeol mulai berdiri, "Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku"

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada para pelayan? Apakah Chanyeol ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya? Chanyeol tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan? Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Baek? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol marah, "Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu"

"Jangan menantangku Baekhyun" desis Chanyeol tajam, "Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi"

Baekhyun tertegun. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Park Chanyeol dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku"

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini? Baekhyun ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja? Tetapi Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Chanyeol akan membiarkan Baekhyun mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Baekhyun menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Baekhyun menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Chanyeol, "Apa Baek? Aku tidak mendengar"

Chanyeol sengaja dan Baekhyun menggeram marah dalam hatinya, kurang ajar lelaki itu!,

"Kau, aku memilihmu"

Senyum di bibir Chanyeol adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku," Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Baekhyun melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini"

TBC

 _FAST UPDATE WOOO!_

 _Ini tanda minta maaf Seo karena telat mulu updatenya huuu, dan mau ngasi tau senin besok Seo exam dan kayanya nggak bisa update tapi Seo usahain tetep update di minggu ini, doain Seo yaaa.. annyeong *kissmuaah_


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok Baekhyun dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup leher dan pundak Baekhyun sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Baekhyun menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayang, kau begitu indah," Chanyeol menangkup buah payudara Baekhyun di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu. Lalu bibir panas itu turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumat dengan penuh gairah, membuat Baekhyun hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Baekhyun dan mulai menyentuh dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakar. Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Baekhyun merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Chanyeol mau memasukinya.

Dan Chanyeol sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Baekhyun mendesak -desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayang," Chanyeol mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Baekhyun yang bergairah di bawah sana, "Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun sudah sangat siap menerima dirinya, tetapi Chanyeol bertekad memperlakukannya dengan lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Ketika kehangatan Chanyeol merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhn yang panas dan basah, Baekhyun mengerang dan memejamkan mata. Oh astaga! Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan ini yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolak sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya didorong oleh rasa klimaks yang begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersama.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Baekhyun menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Baekhyun bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Chanyeol biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Baekhyun menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca. Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana.

Baekhyun terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Baekhyun mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamar tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Baekhyun mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun... Dan memucat.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Baekhyun tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda.

Perempuan itu tampak penuh bahagia... penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Baekhyun luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu... Wajah perempuan itu... Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua. Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Baekhyun yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia...?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini"

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Taejoon berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasa.

"Siapa perempuan di lukisan itu Taejoon?"

Taejoon melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Baekhyun merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Taejoon lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Chanyeol akan sangat marah..."

"Kumohon," Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat, "Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Chanyeol"

Wajah Taejoon mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti

Tuan Chanyeol"

Perkataan Taejoon itu makin membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Chanyeol menyekapnya selama ini?

Baekhyun akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Taejoon, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Taejoon dengan keras kepala, "Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Chanyeol menyekapku?"

Taejoon menghela nafas panjang,

"Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Taejoon keluar dari kamar itu.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Park Yejin," Taejoon bergumam datar, menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Park Yejin? Apakah dia ibu Chanyeol? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Chanyeol bernama Jaejoong.

"Bukan ibu Tuan Chanyeol," Taejoon sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, "Nyonya Park Yejin adalah almarhum istri Tuan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Istri? Chanyeol pernah mempunyai istri sebelumnya? Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Chanyeol menikahi Nyonya Yejin ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Chanyeol lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Chanyeol sangat mencintai istrinya," Taejoon berdehem, "Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Chanyeol ketika itu... Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah...tetapi...Nyonya Yejin memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna...," Taejoon menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Yejin hamil... mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas... bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat beresiko... Nyonya Yejin seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah...," Taejoon tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya, "Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Chanyeol, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Chanyeol sendiri"

"Chanyeol menentangnya?," Baekhyun membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Chanyeol menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Yejin taruhannya," Taejoon menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Kemudian Nyonya Yejin keguguran".

Baekhyun tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Yejin di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Yejin ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir...kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Yejin dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah...," Taejoon menghela nafas, "Nyonya Yejin semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Chanyeol menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya"

Air mata Baekhyun menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Baekhyun teringat kepada ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati... Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois?

Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Yejin, sepuluh tahun yang lalu...Tuan Chanyeol berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu"

mengusap air matanya dan menatap Taejoon tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Chanyeol menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah istrinya?"

Taejoon menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam,

"Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa..."

"Taejoon"

Suara dingin Chanyeol dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Taejoon memucat menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Baekhyun," Mata Chanyeol menajam, "Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas"

Secepat kilat Taejoon berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Yejin kepada Baekhyun. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini padanya.

Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Taejoon mengikutinya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Taejoon terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Park Yejin yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Chanyeol mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Yejin. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Baekhyun , terasa begitu menyakitkan. Chanyeol menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Yejin. Bahkan Chanyeol bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Yejin. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah istri Chanyeol-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Chanyeol atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata bahkan gairah Chanyeol yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu"

Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak lelah,

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini," Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Baekhyun duduk, dan menatap tajam,

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan"

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!," Napas Baekhyun terengah menahan emosi, "Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku"

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku Baek? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan"

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun"

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!," Chanyeol menyela tampak marah.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Baekhyun berkata,

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Chanyeol. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Jadi jika kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh, "Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan"

"Penawaran katamu?," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya jengkel, "Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepalamu itu salah"

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar Chanyeol. Dan kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengancam, "Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Chanyeol masih menganggap remeh ancaman Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir tiga hari, dan Taejoon melapor bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?," Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Taejoon frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami melihat nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minuman pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri," jawab Taejoon datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan melihatnya"

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?," Chanyeol mendesis menahan kemarahannya, "Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, wajah Baekhyun tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Baekhyun, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, Kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Chanyeol, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing,

"Kau... berjanji...?." gumamnya lemah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Chanyeol. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Baekhyun berusaha menantang tatapan marah Chanyeol dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Park Chanyeol selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Baekhyun duduk,

"Kau bisa minum?"

Baekhyun haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Baekhyun langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Chanyeol lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Baekhyun, "Gadis keras kepala," gerutunya, lalu meneguk minuman di gelas itu,

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke tenggorokannya.

Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke tenggorokan Baekhyun, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Chanyeol masih bermain-main di bibir Baekhyun, mempermainkannya.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan menatapnya tegang,

"Besok Kyungsoo akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Taejoon akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini"

Chanyeol mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekuensinya Baekhyun harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Baekhyun pakai.

Pegawai Chanyeol sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Taejoon sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Chanyeol tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Baekhyun tidak berani bertanya kepada Taejoon.

Seharusnya Baekhyun berbahagia, Dahi Baekhyun berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Baekhyun menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasuki mobil hitam itu. Teojoon menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Chanyeol dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap rumah Chanyeol, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

TBC

 _Hai…. Kangen banget walaupun cuma 1 minggu nggak buka ffn huuu, makin kesini problem nya chanbaek makin banyak hahahaha seneng banget ceritanya buat kalian greget Seo pun waktu baca kaya gitu juga. Aahh udah ada yang liat perform Chanyeol "All of me" ya ampuuuuuunnn itu greget banget liatnyaa kashdshfddsbfyefdhdksh pokok nya deh dan juga fancam Chanyeol perbaikin kancing atas baju Baekhyun… itu horror banget pikiran udah melayang entah kemana wkwkwkw._

 _Makasih udah doain Seo uts nya.. thanks ya, semangat juga buat kalian yang lagi ngadepin uts semoga nilainy bagus amiiiin. Mapel ujian Seo tinggal 4 lagii hufftt #deritapelajar… btw ini chap tinggal 6 or 7 lagi..._

 _Selamat menunggu wkwkwwk_

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _Yechan77, baekchu, vietrona chan, park han yeol, baby niz 137, christine501, cbmascots, vinashiners, dbsjyj, gspghea, nm, daebaektaeluv, amiikim28, neli amelia, kimeunyeol, kkumkkuja, haniahfs1214, chanhunbaek, chanii, pexingyixing, baeks06, endahramadhani6, baekbeauty, sohwapark8894, v3, tasya66xoxo, chanbaek6104, exindira, o-ow!, juhyunl137, seogogirl, jiminnbae, kyscb, abc-hs, widurilusiana, wiirapcy, ai pcy0527, fika225, ayi, geust2, parkbaek37, syisehun, yeollo, gigi onta, clounds6104, hi, xiaorey61, cintia, istiqomahpark01, chan banana, fangirl97, delight, cb6104, septianaditya1997, babies byun, lisaaeri, .146, reihana, annisasekarhan04, 97, chanbaekluv, rilakkumechan._


	12. Chapter 12

Hari pertama dalam kebebasan, Baekhyun luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya dulu masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya.

Mungkinkah Chanyeol mengirimkan orang-orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun pertama kali adalah memeriksa lemari pendingin dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan lemari pendinginnya penuh dengan bahan makanan. ' _Ini pasti ulah lelaki itu'_ , gumam Baekhyun, menolak menyebut nama Chanyeol demi usaha melupakannya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak ingin membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Baekhyun mengambil sayuran, daging sapi, dan telur. Lalu membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Baekhyun menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semua itu di meja. Sambil menyantap makanan... Baekhyun menyalakan komputer. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Baekhyun harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Baekhyun, dia masih mempunyai tabungan di rekening, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Baekhyun harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggal, kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu, bisa di pastikan dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukan adalah mengambil uang tabungan, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke bank. Baekhyun menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapan sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputer.

Lowongan kerja... lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasi... mata Baekhyun bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapan.

Ketika Baekhyun selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Baekhyun teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Baekhyun mengambil tas kecil dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Seketika Baekhyun waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagi pula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Chanyeol, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Baekhyun tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apa itu musuh Chanyeol yang ingin mencelakainya lagi? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Chanyeol pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Baekhyun. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintu saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dari penampilannya, tampak lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Baekhyun masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Kim yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Baekhyun meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu,

"Siapa?," Baekhyun menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda nona Byun Baekhyun? Saya Jongdae, pengacara yang dikirim kemari"

Pengacara?, "Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun," Baekhyun masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membuka pintu dan menatap Jongdae dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Jongdae tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu, "Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Sehun dan Luhan"

Baekhyun tertarik, "Apakah Luhan yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Luhan menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Jongdae mengangkat bahu, "Saya dikirim oleh Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada membuka pintu.

"Bolehkah saya masuk, Anda bisa tenang, saya bukan orang jahat,"

Jongdae tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Chanyeol telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Chanyeol atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya saja nona Byun".

Jongdae meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi, "Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan," Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan tercengang.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Nona," Jongdae menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu, "Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi Chanyeol langsung"

Dan Jongdae pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Saya ingin bertemu Tuan Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam gugup kepada resepsionist di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Baekhyun merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Jongdae padanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionist yang menatapnya curiga.

"Park Chanyeol maksud Anda? Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini..."

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan," Baekhyun mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu,

"Tolong atur pertemuanku dengan Park Chanyeol"

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tapi Tuan Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu..."

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Chanyeol jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Baekhyun mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi sang istri. Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengingat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan di pesta malam waktu itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Sehun dan Luhan ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionist itu menatap Sehun dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Oh Sehun, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Baekhyun mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionist itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memuja, "Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Chanyeol mendadak harus ke luar negeri".

Sehun dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Sehun tajam, membuat resepsionist itu menunduk gugup hingga Baekhyun merasa kasihan.

Tetapi kemudian Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-sia untuk kemari,"

Sehun menoleh kepada Baekhyun, "Kalau waktuku terbuang, aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah".

Baekhyun mau tak mau menahan senyum. Sehun tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang dari pada batal bertemu Chanyeol.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Luhan menitip salam padamu," dengan senyum yang mempesona, Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Luhan memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Sehun...

"Nona Baekhyun?," kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Taejoon yang baru saja keluar dari lift, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku mencari Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyerahkan amplop berkas itu kepada Taejoon, "Ini... aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini"

Taejoon menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti, "Tuan Chanyeol ingin Anda menerimanya"

"Aku tidak mau menerima ini, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padanya"

"Itu uang Anda," sela Taejoon tenang, "Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di take over oleh Tuan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tertegun. Bagian saham? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun,"

Taejoon menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan tampak tidak nyaman, "Mari saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Anda"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Taejoon duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk,

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semua yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Chanyeol saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana," Taejoon mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Chanyeol menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Chanyeol tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Taejoon mengangkat bahunya, "Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Chanyeol bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya kembali. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia take over menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan Tuan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya membantah, "Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!,"

Baekhyun teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas," Taejoon menghela nafas, "Anda boleh tidak percaya pada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda nona"

Mata Taejoon menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Chanyeol waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada Tuan Chanyeol"

"Penawaran?"

Taejoon menatap Baekhyun hati-hati, "Ya... penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat Tuan Chanyeol berubah pikiran"

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda"

Baekhyun tertegun, pucat pasi, "Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada Tuan Chanyeol, harap Anda memaklumi," Taejoon menghela nafas, "Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada Tuan Chanyeol, mengingat waktu itu reputasi Tuan Chanyeol sebagai playboy sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati Tuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya? Tidak mungkin! Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda.

Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Taejoon berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Baekhyun, "Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Chanyeol, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Chanyeol langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda"

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah istri Chanyeol. Dada Baekhyun terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti kan...walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan...," Taejoon menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi, "Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Chanyeol langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Chanyeol, sebagai istri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan take over kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda...," Taejoon menatap Baekhyun miris, "Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada Tuan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Taejoon sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Taejoon berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur... Baekhyun cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Taejoon adalah kebenaran, maka Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Baekhyun sudah dijual menjadi istri Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Baekhyun mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Chanyeol sangat marah pada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan Tuan Chanyeol tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Chanyeol membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya," Taejoon menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "itu semua karena Tuan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Anda"

Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan istri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkan bisa menggantikan istrinya...

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Chanyeol menyela pembicaraan kita," Taejoon bekata-kata lagi, "Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Chanyeol hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Yejin. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Chanyeol adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri"

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Taejoon mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Baekhyun,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik Tuan Chanyeol... Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah...

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Taejoon melembut melihat pipi Baekhyun merona merah, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan menyesal,

"Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Nona. Percayalah, Tuan Chanyeol terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda - demi Anda,"

Taejoon menekankan kata-katanya, "Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Taejoon ini benar... dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran.. maka Baekhyun harus merasa malu,

Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini, dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah. Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian, dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makin liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan yang membabi buta?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda... sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh Tuan Byun... Tuan Chanyeol akan menikahi Anda"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Apa Chanyeol masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apa... apa Chanyeol menyuruhmu mengatakan semua ini pada ku...?"

Taejoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Chanyeol kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Chanyeol berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Taejoon tersenyum, "Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Chanyeol, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya... jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Taejoon mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti saya bisa menjamin itu Tuan Chanyeol benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Chanyeol benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Yejin. Meminta izin kepada istrinya".

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih... kekosongan yang menyesakkan dada... Hampir seperti... patah hati.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Baekhyun sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali, dan jantung Baekhyun benar benar berdegup kencang sekarang.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, meskipun Baekhyun sudah mengantisipasi. Dan ketika membuka pintu,

Baekhyun bertatapan wajah langsung dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Baekhyun berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Chanyeol, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Chanyeol terdiam, "Taejoon sudah menceritakan pertemuan kalian," Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Baekhyun, "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

TBC

 _I AM HERE NOW! Heheheh_

 _Q: Seo kenapa wajah nya baekhyun mirip ama yejin, apa mereka sodara?_

 _A: Sama sekali tidak bersodara, kebutuhan dalam cerita maybe wkwkw_

 _Q: Chanyeol udah pernah nikah?, berarti udh tua dong?_

 _A: kan udah di jelasin dalam cerita, Chanyeol menikah muda dan perbedaan umur Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sekitar 3 tahun Soe rasa._

 _Q: Seo setelah ini mau hiatus or lanjut remake ff lain or publis ff sendiri?_

 _A: Ahh pertanyaan nya ya ampun yaloh… Seo pun bingung mau ngejawab apa, kayanya bakalan hiatus but untuk mempersiapkan ff hasil sendiri dengan otp CHANBAEK….. manse! wwkwkw... ato kalian mau Seo ngeremake novel lain kalian bisa saranin ff apa gitu, dan yang minta sosmed Seo inih Seo bagi akun twitter aja ya growingchan_ kalian bisa mantion or dm, Seo bakal ladenin deeh wkwkw._

 _Udah segitu aja penjelasan nya yang buat kalian penasaran ini udah Seo upload hahaha, oh iyaa… Seo mau curhat dikit ntah lah ya ato ini bakalan panjang, Seo seneng banget review kalian pada ngedukung banget Seo buat lanjutin ff ini dan bela belain tengah malam tetep ngeread sampe jam 1 pagi wkwkw, well Seo nggak mau kalian beranggapan kalo Seo ngeremake ff ini untuk ketenaran hmmm apaan coba padahal cuma iseng doang, 1 minggu belakangan ini Seo pernah ngamatin salah satu fanfiction remake dan seseorang ngreview di ff itu dan Seo berasa tersinggung banget '_ _ **kamu merugikan penulisnya dengan mempublikasi karyanya secara illegal'**_ _OMG! Seo nggak tau perasaan autor ff itu kek apa waktu baca review orang aneh itu pantesan kaga di lanjut tu ff…_

 _Seo nggak berharap banget ada orang ngereview cem gitu di SWTD, walaupun ini remake… please ini cuma untuk kesenangan belakang dan jangan di bawa serius banget, entah para autor yang ngeremake diffn ini udh minta izin sebelum nya kepada si penulis cerita asli jadi jangan judge orang terlebih dahulu… well for me Seo udh izin remake ke penulis aslinya melewati email._

 _Menurut kalian jika kalian berada di pihak seseorang yang menjadi autor what should you do?_

 _For me aahh Seo anggap orang kek itu mah pupuk kandang, selagi kita mencantumkan si penulis asli why not… dan ini hanya sekedar happy happyan aja nggak ada maksud tertentu._

 _Ahh udh segitu dulu beye,_

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _Gspghea, yechan77, daebaektaeluv, kkumkkuja, juhyunl137, dbsjyj, munakyumin137, baby niz 137, jsjw407, rilakkuchaan, vietrona chan, cbmascots, neli amelia, widurilusiana, kimeunyeol, joxoxocb614, sherli898, chanshin08, chanhunbaek, baekchu, istiqomahpark01, edifa, exindira, seogogirl, baekbeauty, .146, pennsylvania milandari, nayeolpcy27, lucky8894, baekxhyuneexo, shilla20, devrina, abc-hs, fvirliani, khumalasarifitri, shintaaryani137, , endahramadhani6, fika225, baekyeollo, raehyuk, delight, xiaorey61, chan banana, channiepau, annisasekarhan04, syisehun, v3, fangirl97, aya, park han yeol, holieyeoli, parkbaek37, byun bacon, 97, ai pcy0527, haniahfs1214, firechanlightbaek, clounds6104, nugu, ryaaulio, leehairu, prbyfanfic, cclaracys, luhansii, annisasekarhan04, afifa691._


	13. Chapter 13

Baekhyun mundur dengan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar. Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah. Lelaki itu langsung duduk di sofa cokelat, tampak nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja,

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?," Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada," Baekhyun punya cheese cake strawberry di lemari pendingin. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam.

Tanpa gangguan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah mengukur-ukur, "Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu"

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu"

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu ketika menatap Baekhyun, tatapannya berubah serius, "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru"

"Penawaran?," Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Oke jelaskan"

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah kau berikan pada ayahku"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol terkekeh, "Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak.

Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau...," mata Chanyeol berubah sensual, "Kau akan menjadi istriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian".

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi istriku," Chanyeol bersedekap, menatap Baekhyun yang mulai emosi, "Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula"

"Kenapa?," Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya, "Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Yejin?"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama Yejin, bibirnya mengetat, "Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan?," Baekhyun sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi, "Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhum istrimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya Chanyeol! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun, siap berkonfrontasi, "Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun!"

Lelaki itu meraih Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Baekhyun, mencicipinya pelan-pelan kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Baekhyun, mencecapnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah,

"Apa pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Park," Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubuhnya, dalam rangkuman dadanya, "Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas, "Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan Chanyeol?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Chanyeol menyentuh paha Baekhyun.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan bahasa nonverbal yang sudah sangat mereka kuasai.

Jemari Chanyeol membimbing agar paha Baekhyun melingkarinya, "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka"

Baekhyun terkesiap, merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyelusup ke balik roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang... seperti ini... ", Chanyeol mendesah di telinga Baekhyun, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Baekhyun, berusaha sepelan mungkin meski hasratnya sudah hampir menggelegak,

Baekhyun terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih tali atasan Baekhyun dan menurunkannya, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Baekhyun. Saat tangan Chanyeol menangkup payudaranya, Baekhyun mengigit bibir Chanyeol,

"Menggigit, Baekhyun?," Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ck...ck...ck," jari Chanyeol bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Baekhyun ketika menatap Chanyeol, "Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mulai mencium leher Baekhyun, bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mendadak Chanyeol tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Baekhyun-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Chanyeol mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Baekhyun yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Baekhyun yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Baekhyun akan menjadi istrinya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol dengan kata-kata, Chanyeol tahu bahwa tubuh Baekhyun tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Baekhyun langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Chanyeol yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Baekhyun. Kalaupun Baekhyun menolak lamarannya, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?," Baekhyun menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut,

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang, "Baekhyun. Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga istriku"

Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?

Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Chanyeol.

Kalau Baekhyun mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Chanyeol, akankah suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Baekhyun? Bukan Yejin? Akankah suatu saat nanti Baekhyun diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik untuk dilepaskan.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, "Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya".

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti ini.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Park Chanyeol, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Baekhyun didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Chanyeol. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Chanyeol berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk putri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi istri Park Chanyeol. Tetapi bayang-bayang istri Chanyeol yang terdahulu, Yejin yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Chanyeol terasa menyesakkan dada.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Chanyeol. Merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu. 'Apa aku menyesali ini? Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan itu? Sebegitu besarkah pesona Chanyeol hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?'

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?," Chanyeol melepaskan jasnya menyisakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Baekhyun, "Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm," dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela pundak Baekhyun supaya berdiri menghadapnya, "Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau..," tatapan Chanyeol tampak sensual.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membuat Peraturan," Baekhyun bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya, "Tentang pernikahan kita"

"Peraturan?," Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Peraturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita"

Mata cokelat Chanyeol membara, "Kau istriku Baek, dan aku berhak atasmu".

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas peraturanku ini aku ..."

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?,"

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dari Baekhyun dengan pahit.

Pipi Baekhyun merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri, "Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman"

"Oke," desis Chanyeol, "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak"

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau... apalagi memakai obat itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sensual,

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi," tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Baekhyun makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku istrimu, dan aku mau kau juga"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut, "Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, eh?," godanya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Chanyeol yang menjurus itu,

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Baekhyun betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Chanyeol seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga. Chanyeol harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Chanyeol menajam lagi, "Kau istriku Baekhyun, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau"

Baekhyun mengernyit dan menantang mata Chanyeol, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah,

"Oke...kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona dan menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Chanyeol mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar, "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya kan?"

TBC

 _HELLO!_

 _Aaahh siapa juga yang mau hiatus, kan Soe bilang klo ff ini selesai baru Seo bakalan hiatuus… mungkin kata-kata Seo kemarin ribet banget sampe kalian kaga ngerti dan semua pada bilang Seo bakalan hiatus.. hmmmm….. btw Seo bingung mau upload ff sendiri ato ngeremake novel again tapi nggak tau novel apaan..._

 _Ada yang mau ngasi saran?_

 _Edifa: Seo udah baca prolog dan novel nya sedikit yang "NAKED" itu, kaya nya bakalan Seo pertimbangin… cerita nya bagus cuma sudut pandang orang pertama nya Seo agak nggak suka hehehe… ada novel yang lain nggak ?_

 _Chatarine exo-l : hahaha iya Seo chanbaek shipper_

 _Chanluvx : AHJUMMA? What the hell? Jangan… wkwkwk_

 _Joxoxocb614 : iya bentar lagi bakalan end ni ff, ini nggak ada sekuelnya… semoga aja ff karya sendiri selesai amiin wkwk_

 _Gspghea : nggak ada niat sama sekali buat ff cerita nya mv manse seventeen wkwkw, itu cuma ngomong doang karna arti "manse" ini hore._

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _fvirliani, rilakkuchaan, khumalasarifitri, chanshin08, lucky8894, afifa691, daebaektaeluv, vinashiners, sherli898, 90rahmayani, neli amelia, vietrona chan, byun ye na, firechanlightbaek, odixun, haniahfs1214, dbsjyj, pexingyixing, bebbiekyu, devrina, kyscb, istiqomahpark01, nebula293, baekieyaaa, ryaaulio, iu97, baeks06, yechan77, annisasekarhan04, gspghea, chanhunbaek, juhyunl137, abc-hs, widurilusiana, exoindridwiyanti12, monicbyun06, , rilakkumechan, baekxhyuneexo, shintaaryani137, edifa, fika225, ust boram binti abstrud, luhansii, leehairu, cbmascots, bhnj, xiaorey61, ai pcy0527, delight, clounds6104, 97, byun yena, holieyeoli, jsjw407, park han yeol, alv, narsih556, chanbaek, cb1992, dnlaxx, joxoxocb614, parkbaek37, anon, chan banana, byun fai, cclaracys, fangirl97, chanluvx, syisehun,_  
 _Chatarine exo-l._


	14. Chapter 14

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi," Baekhyun tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol, "Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu... kau.. eh bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu sesuatu..."

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan peraturan untuk pernikahan kita!," kesabaran Chanyeol tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang mengeras di bawah sana, "Kau rasakan itu?," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, marah sekaligus bergairah, "Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu istriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta," Jemari Chanyeol menuruni sisi lengan Baekhyun dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremas lembut, "Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?," Chanyeol terus menahan payudara Baekhyun dengan posesif. Baekhyun adalah istrinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentang sekehendak hatinya.

Pilihannya adalah mereka suami istri atau tidak sama sekali, "Jika kau tidak menyukai ini, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Chanyeol memperlembut tuntutannya,

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap"

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Chanyeol masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Baekhyun tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratan di depan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menghargai itu, oleh karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Baekhyun pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Yejin.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Baekhyun karena kemiripannya dengan Yejin. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Yejin. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Yejin. Tidak lagi. Setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Yejin dulu, Yejin telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Yejin lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Baekhyun terasa... berbeda... tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskan hal itu kepada Baekhyun? Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh secercah Matahari sejak kehadiran Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Chanyeol dalam hubungan ini. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol senang, seorang istri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh bergairah,

"Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Baekhyun?," jemari Chanyeol mengusap ujung payudara Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku...," sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu," Chanyeol meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun, mengusap perut Baekhyun yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Chanyeol, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghalangi niat Chanyeol kalaupun ia ingin.

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Baekhyun ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Baekhyun tidak menolaknya, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya, membuat Chanyeol harus menggertakkan gigi menahan hasratnya yang makin menggelegak.

Baekhyun membiarkan jemari Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu lembut, dan ia gemetar ketika Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif , berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Chanyeol menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda. Baekhyun mengerang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Chanyeol sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Chanyeol sangat parau,

Lalu mendorong Baekhyun terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun sedikit melawan. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas kepalanya, Chanyeol bergerak menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan liar, teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Chanyeol mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Chanyeol akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Baekhyun, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menggelenyar,

"Chanyeol...," tubuh Baekhyun bergetar karena gairah,

"Betul sayang, Sebut namaku," Chanyeol bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Baekhyun dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Baekhyun mengerang setengah meronta, "Chanyeol... please... please..."

Erangan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menyerah kepada Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Baekhyun sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Baekhyun, lagi dan lagi dan dia ingin istrinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Chanyeol, mendekap Chanyeol ke tubuhnya, membuka diri,

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Baekhyun membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Chanyeol menciumnya.

Karena bibir Baekhyun telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya dan kemudian mencicipi bibir Baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol, untuk sejenak Baekhyun tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Chanyeol dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun sebelum mereka sempat menarik napas.

Baekhyun merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang,

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu"

Baekhyun merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Baekhyun sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya. Kelembutan sikap Baekhyun mengguncang Chanyeol, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya.

Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Baekhyun.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Chanyeol bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Selamanya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan ciuman rakus, dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh, bagi Baekhyun kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Chanyeol kembali bergerak ke payudara Baekhyun, membelainya. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," Chanyeol seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Baekhyun yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Chanyeol sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. Orgasme Baekhyun menggiring Chanyeol hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis.

Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Chanyeol memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Baekhyun mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Baekhyun masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Chanyeol, bahkan sampai sekarang ini bahwa Baekhyun hanyalah pengganti Yejin.

Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Yejin itu, dan Taejoon bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang istri pertama Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun curiga bahwa Chanyeol melarang Taejoon dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya.

Karena Chanyeol sendiri pun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Baekhyun menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya? Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Chanyeol waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Chanyeol?

Semakin Baekhyun mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Baekhyun?," Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, "Kau kenapa?,"

Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol langsung menangkapnya.

"Baekhyun?," Suara panik Chanyeol masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

"Nyonya Park hamil, selamat Tuan," Dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Park yang akan lahir"

Chanyeol pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Chanyeol hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, tetapi sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menyuruh Taejoon mengantar kepergian Dokter itu, dan kemudian Taejoon kembali dan menatap Chanyeol dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Dia hamil," Chanyeol mengulang pemberitahuan Dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Taejoon sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar -benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat Tuan..."

"Sehat katamu?," Chanyeol membentak marah, "Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Baekhyun tidak sama dengan..."

"Diam!," Chanyeol menggeram marah, "Baekhyun tidak boleh hamil!," serunya memutuskan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Chanyeol. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Baekhyun lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih pusing.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Baekhyun yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Baekhyun terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Chanyeol sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa Chanyeol?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Baekhyun mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya"

TBC

 _SEO FAST UPDATE!_

 _#WOOO_

 _#WOOO_


	15. Chapter 15

"Tidak!," Baekhyun berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia tidak punya pengalaman. Tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun langsung tahu bahwa ada ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya. "Kau harus membunuhku dulu sebelum berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesakitan, "Kau tidak bisa Baek, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan brandy untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu sekali teguk. Ketika lelaki itu membanting gelas dan menatap Baekhyun, matanya menyala-nyala, "Yejin... dia sempat hamil kau tahu... kemudian keguguran..."

Baekhyun tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol. Nama Yejin seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Baekhyun masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Park. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Yejin berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja..."

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Yejin hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Chanyeol nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Baekhyun di ruangan itu, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan Dokter untuk operasi vasektomi. Tapi Yejin berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Chanyeol tercekat, "Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, Dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Yejin sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah... kehamilan itu yang membunuh Yejin!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Yejin, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Chanyeol ke masa kini, "Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!," Chanyeol menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Baekhyun memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Chanyeol memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon, "Aku minta padamu Baek, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi"

 _ **Sleep With The Devil**_

Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Chanyeol dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Chanyeol merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Baekhyun, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Baekhyun ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri! Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Chanyeol terhadap Yejin?

"Tidak Chanyeol," Baekhyun menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah...," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam, "Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga...dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu padaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ancaman Baekhyun itu, dia menatap Baekhyun dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Chanyeol terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Baekhyun. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah,

"Dengar Baekhyun, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku..."

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!," Baekhyun setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai, "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Yejin, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

Anakmu juga. Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga... Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Chanyeol pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi...

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran"

"Tidak akan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan cemas, "Apa kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Baekhyun mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Chanyeol menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Baekhyun, "Ini... minumlah"

Baekhyun menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Chanyeol meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang.

Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Chanyeol langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Chanyeol tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Baekhyun-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, "Kau ingin tidur?"

Chanyeol menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Chanyeol untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

 _ **Sleep With The Devil**_

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Chanyeol seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Chanyeol, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalkab, siapa yang tahu? Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Taejoon.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Chanyeol lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Yejin dari pada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depan dia, Baekhyun harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?," suara Taejoon menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Taejoon dan mencoba tersenyum, Taejoon sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Taejoon pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini"

Senyum terukir di bibir Taejoon, "Tidak nyonya, Tuan Chanyeol tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika Tuan Chanyeol menyuruh pun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Park yang harus saya hormati pula"

Kelegaan meliputi hati Baekhyun, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap Taejoon dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Yejin meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?"

Taejoon menatap Baekhyun hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Yejin. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Chanyeol, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Yejin. Nyonya Yejin bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil...," Taejoon menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Chanyeol"

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Yejin, dia menganggapku sama seperti Yejin," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pedih, "Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya,"

Taejoon menatap perut Baekhyun dan tatapannya melembut di sana,

"Saya yakin Tuan Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Yejin. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya pada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan oleh Tuan dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Chanyeol adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda?

Peduli kepadanya? Bagaimana bisa? Chanyeol menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kepedulian?

"Tuan Chanyeol menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Yejin, dia takut kehilangan Anda"

Baekhyun menatap Taejoon dengan tak percaya, "Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku"

"Percayalah kepada saya," Taejoon tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau diperhatikan Anda akan tahu,"

Taejoon membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keheningan.

 _ **Sleep With The Devil**_

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Chanyeol memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama hitamnya,

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Chanyeol menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah"

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya,?" Chanyeol mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah Baekhyun, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu"

"Chanyeol," seru Baekhyun setengah marah, "Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!," lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka, "Silahkan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu... tetapi..," mata Chanyeol menajam, "Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi"

Chanyeol mengalah. Baekhyun terpana, sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Baekhyun tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Chanyeol semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Baekhyun,

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa"

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Chanyeol tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan menatap Chanyeol waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Baekhyun, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu"

"Apa syaratmu?"

Pandangan Chanyeol berubah sensual, "Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Chanyeol. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Chanyeol mengganggu kehamilannya...

"Baik," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang, "Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Baekhyun, matanya menyala dengan sensual, "Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?"

Baekhyun tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Chanyeol yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Chanyeol pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Baekhyun sudah tidak pusing. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Chanyeol.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit,

"Sebenarnya aku masih pusing"

"Benarkah?," Chanyeol menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan, "Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah"

"Sudah...," Baekhyun sedikit geli melirik Chanyeol, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Baekhyun bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Baekhyun tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa... tetapi tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun ingin menghukum Chanyeol karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Chanyeol untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Baekhyun sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah, "Aku mau tidur," Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Baekhyun mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur senyaman mungkin.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Baekhyun. Dia sudah dua hari tidak menyentuh isterinya. Biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun yang sedang sakit bukan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Chanyeol melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Baek?," Chanyeol menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Chanyeol. _Rasakan itu, Tuan Chanyeol yang arogan_ , soraknya dalam hati,

"Chanyeol aku pusing..., bisakah kau memijat kepala dan bahuku?"

TBC

 _Mian baru update sekarang setelah 2 minggu Seo telantarin…. huufft kalian tau kenapa, ini semua gegara wifi rumah yang nggak nyambung ke leptop, dan buat pergi ke om om service itu YALOH…. Susah nya minta ampuun ini udh yang ke 3 kalinya… Seo sempat mikir upload pake hp but Seo nggak tau cara nya kek apa…. Hmm mian bangeet terus waktu wifi nya udh nyambung ke leptop Seo lupa akun ffn ini pw nya apaan…. Puyeng sendiri nginget nyaa, entah berapakali Seo coba saking greget nya akhirnya bisa jugaa dan parahnya lagi Seo goblok banget nempatin huruf besar di pw….. kan gilaa aduuhh sorry bangeet 'maafkanlah diriku wahai teman'_

 _Baekbeauty: aah thanks banget di bilang makin cantik wkwkw_

 _Gspghea: sorry kemaren itu penname kamu ke cut, tu liat di chap ini special nama kamu 2 Seo tulis paling depan lagi wkwkw_

 _Makasih banget semua udh nyempetin buat review_

 _Beye!_

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _Gspghea, gspghea, neli amelia, sherli898, chatarineexol, daebaektaeluv, chan94, 90rahmayani, vietrona chan, yulyul, yechan77, lucky8894, jihan park, byun ye na, cbmascots, xoxossekai, nayeolpcy27, exindira, pikyuraeckai, cloverchan3, khulmalasarifitri, chanshin08, kimeunyeol, devrina, real parkhana, firechanlightbaek, juhyun137, dbsjyj, fvirliani, monicbyun06, younlaycious88, jsjw407, guest, chanluvx, istiqomahpark01, fika225, Pennsylvania milandari, dwisusanti1005, hyunie06, annisasekarhan04, byunbaek614, baekieyaaa, guest, ryaaulio, abc-hs, chanhunbaek, leehairu, doodlebaekchan, chanbaek shipper, bcdhl, parkbaekk37, holieyeol, delight, yeollo, cclaracindya, Irene ran, chankybaek, sechan, clouds6104, 97, syisehun, rmsfxxo, byunbacon119, cintia, fangirl97, alv, adin, danactebh, kyscb, widurilusiana, shintaaryani137, v3, chan banana, guest, anoni, pcy2792, myeoons, aya, wuzihyunkts, dowl, the darkness queen, rani, fxtrasknh-cb,_


	16. Chapter 16

Mata Chanyeol menyala ketika menatap mata Baekhyun. Perempuan ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Chanyeol? Memijat Baekhyun? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Baekhyun di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Chanyeol menggeram lagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta tolong kepada Chanyeol, dan kalau Baekhyun melakukannya, itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh kepala Bekhyun, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh sang istri... Sial! Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!

Chanyeol memijat dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Baekhyun terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Chanyeol. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Chanyeol mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksa. Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah berdenyut-denyut, dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Chanyeol ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak di sebelah sana...

Sial. Sial. Sial! Sambil terus memijat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Baekhyun tampak santai, Chanyeol melepaskan pijatannya dengan hati-hati.

Bagus. Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Chanyeol bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol"

Hampir saja Chanyeol mengerang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun,

"Apa Baekhyun?," desis Chanyeol serak

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak pusing lagi"

Hening.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Baekhyun, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, dengan penuh gairah.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh sang istri, menikmati betapa tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Payudara Baekhyun tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika payudara itu di sentuh seperti biasanya, Chanyeol tertegun dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?" Baekhyun tersenyum meminta pengertian, "Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung payudaranya, lalu mamainkannya dengan lidah yang lembut, tangannya menelusuri daerah bawah dan menyentuh pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun, menemukan bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap untuknya,

Dengan menahan dirinya, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan menyatukan tubuh mereka, berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena sang istri sedang hamil, Ya ampun!

Tubuh mereka menyatu, dan Chanyeol bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Tetapi gairah menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darahnya ketika akhirnya Baekhyun mencapai orgasme, membawanya juga terjun bebas dalam jurang kepuasan yang begitu dalam.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Baekhyun menyadari itu ketika dia merindukan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya. Astaga... merindukan Park Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Baekhyun sudah benar-benar membuncit dan gerakannya lamban. Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang perutnya.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Baekhyun tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Chanyeol, perasaannya menjadi hangat.

Oh, Chanyeol tidak berubah. Masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku, dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai dan rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang. Gaya bercinta Chanyeol berubah sejak Baekhyun hamil, bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Baekhyun beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lagi. Dia hanya mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun sebelum tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Baekhyun, setidaknya Chanyeol terlihat mencoba berkompromi.

Benarkah Chanyeol sebenarnya mencemaskannya? Benarkah Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai boneka pengganti Yejin? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Teringat akan sikap Chanyeol selama hamil. Lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik, tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Baekhyun tidak ada.

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Baekhyun membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamar, dari sekelebat matanya, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Taejoon sudah membantunya duluan. Pernah juga Baekhyun membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Baekhyun juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Chanyeol pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang. Terasa kencang hingga menohok ke perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan dan beranjak pergi.

Sebegitu paranoidkah Chanyeol dengan kehamilannya? Sebegitu takutkah Chanyeol dengan bayi ini? Bukankah keberhasilan Baekhyun mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, "Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu"

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu," Taejoon tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

Luhan muncul di belakang Taejoon, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata coklat pucatnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Sehun,

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?," Luhan masuk, meletakkan Ziyu dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Baekhyun. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersahabat erat dengan Luhan, dan Chanyeol membiarkannya karena memang Luhan adalah satu-satunya teman Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sayang?," mereka duduk di sofa, berhadap-hadapan, mata Luhan menatap ke perut Baekhyun yang terlihat membuncit, "Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat"

Luhan tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Ziyu, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putra pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah,

"Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi morning sickmu"

"Terima kasih Luhan," Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Luhan, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Baekhyun, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun prihatin, "Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?,"

Luhan tahu kisah tentang Yejin tentu saja.

Baekhyun mendesah,

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada... Dan dia... tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku.. aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti

Yejin atau.."

"Baekhyun...," Luhan menyela dengan lembut, "Kadang-kadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, apa kau pernah mengungkapkan cinta pada Chanyeol?

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Baekhyun merah padam.

Luhan tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Baek?

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, "Perasaanku berubah,,,, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira... Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik... sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Luhan?"

Senyum Luhan melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Baekhyun. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Chanyeol menjelaskan perasaannya".

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Luhan yang terkesiap, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, ke tengah pahanya... di sana, merembes darah yang banyak menembus pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari tanggal perkiraan? Tetapi setahu Baekhyun proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan air ketuban yang pecah atau keluarnya darah...tapi bukan pendarahan seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukulnya, Baekhyun mengernyitkan matan, darah itu terus mengucur, terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku harus memanggil ambulance..."

Taejoon langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi ketika kesakitan yang begitu kuat menghantamnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tidak kuat. Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ketika Chanyeol menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun katanya dibawa.

Terengah Chanyeol berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Taejoon.

Napas Chanyeol terengah dan menatap Taejoon yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Chanyeol melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Taejoon yang kebetulan berwarna putih,

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Chanyeol bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang mulai menggelegak.

"Nyonya... nyonya pendarahan.. saya menggendongnya..."

Pendarahan? Kenapa ada darah? Mau tak mau ingatan Chanyeol melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Yejin mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama.

"Di mana Baekhyun?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan"

"Chanyeol," suara Luhan yang lembut mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol,

"Kondisi Baekhyun kritis, Dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya, yang mengakibatkan pendarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?," suara Chanyeol bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan,

"Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulance," Luhan memandang Chanyeol cemas, "Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Luhan menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa"

Berdoa? Chanyeol sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Yejin yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa. Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Chanyeol setelah menguburkan Yejin, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya.

Chanyeol membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi.

Sampai ayah Baekhyun datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Chanyeol menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Baekhyun di foto berbeda dengan Yejin, dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya.

Chanyeol tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Baekhyun yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pengganti Yejin.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun, entah sejak kapan Chanyeol tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Taejoon yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah berkembang menjadi perempuan yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Baekhyun tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang, Ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, istri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh.

Istri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Chanyeol selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Baekhyun yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Baekhyun berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya.

Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Yejin mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Yejin sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Baekhyun, istrinya, yang sesungguhnya sangat dia cintai, Chanyeol telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya?

Tuhan... jika dia benar - benar ada, Chanyeol rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Baekhyun.

"Kalau Baekhyun tidak dapat diselamatkan...," Suara Chanyeol tertelan di tenggorokannya, "Aku belum sempat mengatakan jika aku mencintainya"

Taejoon menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur Tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Luhan diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai istrinya. Ternyata mencintai Baekhyun. Dengan sepenuh hatinya Luhan berdoa,

 _'Kau harus hidup Baek, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu. Dia terlihat sangat menderita, seorang lelaki jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tapi kau berhasil mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkan suamimu, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.'_

TBC

 _Firechanlightbaek: I miss you too hahahah_

 _Baekbeauty: hueee nggak bisa fast update lagi karna ff nya juga bakalan kelar (sedih)_

 _Abc-hs: tuh eon, enaenaan nya di chap ini wkwkw_

 _Fione maple: Salam kenal juga hehe_

 _Aeribee : sorry banget udh buat kamu lumutan nunggu ff nya wkwkwkw_

 _Thunderlight21: Makasih eon, btw aku suka sama ff 'love abuse' nya_

 _Chatarine exo-l: kamu juga makin cantik haha, Seo tinggal di riau but untuk kasi tau real name Seo kaya nya nggak bisa hahaha panggil SEO aja cukup oke? oke? Ahhaha_

 _Vjin: hahaha kamu mau mutilasi Seo apa autor asli nya? wkwkwk_

 _Makasih banget semua nya udah semangatin Seo sampe sekarang, nggak tau lagi harus ngomong apa intinya review kalian itu berharga banget buat Seo, dan juga itu berpengaruh banget sama project ff Seo… Seo lalu inget buat kelarin cepat tu ff karya sendiri dan ngepublis ke kalian, but I don't believe in myself…. Entahlah kenapa -_-_

 _BEYE!_

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _Dbsjyj, khumalasarifitri, daebaektaeluv, chanshin08, vietrona chan, lucky8894, 3xowu, fxtrasknh-cb, firechanlightbaek, superdero69, neli amelia, istiqomah813, exindira, kurenai 137, baekbeauty, yechan77, chanhunbaek, joxoxocb614, gspghea, fika225, annisasekarhan04, byun ye na, fvirliani, juhyunl137, sherli898, abc-hs, edifa, baekchu, narsih556, .146, 97, nayeolpcy27, chanluvx, ryaaulio, aya, 90rahmayani, baekxhyuneexo, fionny13, parkbaek37, clounds6104, guest, misslah, leehairu, luhansii, hi, alv, reihana, fione maple, syisehun, holieyeoli, aeribee, danactebh, byundinda, shintaaryani137, chan banana, aya, thunderlight21, kyscb, v3, chatarine exo-l, vjin._


	17. Chapter 17

Entah berapa jam proses operasi yang menyiksa itu dan Chanyeol duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa. Taejoon masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Luhan sudah berpamitan, karena putranya membutuhkannya. Luhan bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangis bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya.

Chanyeol terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Taejoon, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau, dan seorang perawat keluar, memanggilnya, "Tuan Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi,

"Ini Putra anda Tuan Chanyeol, kami menunjukkannya sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi"

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Chanyeol mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Baekhyun, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Baekhyun. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Chanyeol memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol.

Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Baekhyun.

Perawat itu menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi itu, anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripannya dengan seluruh keturunan Park, lalu membawa sang bayi ke ruangan khusus.

Sejenak Chanyeol masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada

Baekhyun... Baekhyun.. bagaimana istrinya?

"Suster," Chanyeol memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik, "Bagaimana dengan istri ku?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi, "Masih belum sadar Tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa melihatnya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindah dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan iccu". Lalu suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksa Chanyeok menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksa lagi.

Jika dulu, Chanyeol pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Baekhyun segera! Kenapa para Dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?

Tetapi Chanyeol menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Baekhyun taruhannya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Ruangan iccu itu sepi, hanya ada Baekhyun dan suara detak jantungnya yang dimonitor. Baekhyun masih belum sadarkan diri, dan menurut penjelasan Dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum lepas dari kritis.

Chanyeol duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Baekhyun, mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Yejin tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Akanlah Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggeram parau, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putra kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat..yang..," suara Chanyeol tertelan, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak.

Chanyeol lalu menyentuh jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya,

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya parau, "Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya," Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup jemari Baekhyun, "Bangunlah sayang, dan akan kutebus semua kesalahanku"

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu,

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun makin erat,

"Bangun sayang, apa kau tega meninggalkanku dan putra kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Chanyeol terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Baekhyun yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya.

Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Chanyeol berubah serak,

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku padamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini"

Air mata Chanyeol menetes di jemari Baekhyun. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar. Dan kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak, membuat Chanyeol menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Baekhyun terbuka langsung menatap mata Chanyeol yang basah,

"Kenapa... Kau...menangis,,,?"

Chanyeol langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap,

"Mataku kemasukan debu"

"Oh," Baekhyun memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah, "Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya"

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi,

"Namanya ..."

"Apa Baekhyun?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya...," suara Baekhyun melemah, "Chan...Chanhyun"

"Chanhyun?," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Baekhyun memilih nama Chanhyun?

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah,

"Putra... dari seorang ... malaikat"

Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat! Batin Chanyeol berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun, perempuan itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Sa...ranghae."

"Apa Baekhyun?," Chanyeol berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Baekhyun karena suara Baekhyun semakin lemah,

"A...aku men...cintaimu." Lalu Baekhyun kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali dalam tidur lelapnya.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Chanyeol, mata seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Baekhyun salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Baekhyun adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Kondisi Baekhyun membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Chanhyun, untuk pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, putranya, yang selama ini tumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal cokelatnya dan mata cokelat milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Chanhyun sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang.

"Dia lapar," suster itu terkekeh geli dan membantu Baekhyun setengah duduk, Baekhyun membuka gaun pasiennya dan mendekatkan payudaranya, Secara otomatis Chanhyun langsung mencari dan melahap putting itu. Lalu menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Baekhyun takjub merasakan bahwa putranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk putranya.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Baekhyun menoleh. Mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Chanyeol sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari putranya yang menyusu. Putranya sedang menyusu di tubuh istrinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lembut.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari putranya ke mata Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat,

"Aku belum pulang, Taejoon membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri"

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Chanyeol,

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Chanyeol tersenyum meminta maaf, "Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh".

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Chanhyun melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara Baekhyun. Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Chanhyun sehingga nyaman, dan Chanyeol mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali," dengan canggung Chanyeol berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Chanhyun dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh Anda istri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Chanyeol yang hilang di balik pintu. "Dan seorang Park Chanyeol pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menyerahkan Chanhyun untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati.

Beruntung? Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Park Chanyeol?

"Oh Anda tidak tahu ya?," suster itu meletakkan Chanhyun dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya,

"Tuan Chanyeol sangat setia menunggui ketika Anda tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sini tidak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum stabil, kadang Anda tersadar dan meracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan Tuan Chanyeol menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," suster itu tersenyum memuji, "Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu"

Baekhyun dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Chanyeol, Chanyeolnya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh sister itu? Benarkah Chanyeol mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian?

Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya...

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Baekhyun sudah boleh pulang bersama Chanhyun, dan Chanyeol menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Baekhyun berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak,

"Kau.. eh, sudah baikan," Akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Chanhyun yang tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun, dan tatapannya melembut, "Dia sepertinya sangat sehat"

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Chanhyun dengan sayang. Semula Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Chanyeol pada Chanhyun. Lelaki itu membenci Chanhyun dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Baekhyun, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Chanhyun ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Chanyeol menyayangi Chanhyun, meski tidak ditunjukkan dengan kata-kata. Baekhyun sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepada Chanhyun. Oh ya, Baekhyun mengerti, seorang Chanyeol mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak kecil, tetapi Chanhyun telah mencuri hati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mensyukuri itu. Mereka sampai di rumah, dan dengan takjub Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Chanhyun ketika putra mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Baekhyun meletakkan Chanhyun yang tertidur pulas di boks bayi barunya. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Baekhyun, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi,

"Chanyeol,"

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Ada apa?"

"Apa setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putra, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Yejin?."

Baekhyun harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putra dan Baekhyun tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai, dan ketika Chanyeol tidak bisa memberikannya. Maka Baekhyun akan pergi,

"Apa?," ada nyala di mata Chanyeol dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan untuk Baekhyun, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur, dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Yejin. Sekarang kita mempunyai Chanhyun, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Chanhyun"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan klausul apabila kita berpisah... saat ini aku ingin berpisah"

Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku! Chanyeol ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Baekhyun, dia begitu marah hingga jemarinya mengepal,

"Beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan padaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Park Chanyeol!"

TBC

 _Yaaaaa arogannya Chanyeol mucul lagi_ _ **"Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Park Chanyeol!"**_

 _HAI! HAI! HAI! Uh.. kalian semua boleh jitakin pala Seo karna apa… ini Seo update nya lama bangeett_

 ** _MIANHAEYO_**

 _Alasannya nggak update kenapa? "LEPTOP BUTUT YANG MINTA BELI BARU" laptop Seo rusak dan untung semua data udah Seo bekap… rasa nya mau nangis di pelukan Chanyeol kalo ngingat leptopnya, tapi semua udh normal setelah penantian beribu tahun, yaelah -_-_

 _Btw.. hmmm.. eeee...aaaa.. ada yang rindu Seo nggak sih?/ ^^ wkwkw.._

 _Makasih yang udah follow, favs and review…_ _ **GOMAWOYO!**_

 _Aaahh bagi kalian yang tau ff chanbaek yang menarik, apapun itu deh.. bagi tau Seo ya di pm, butuh referensi Chanbaek soal nya wkwkwk_

 _BYE!_

 _THANKS FOR:_

 _Letsbaek, leehairu, daebaektaeluv, fvirliani, istiqomah813, ryaauliao, real parkhana, kurenai137, monicbyun06, neli amelia, byun-a, fione maple, kimeunyeol, narsih556, eenychanpeceye, 97, rmsfxxo, khumalasarifitri, byunbaek614, juhyun137, munakyumin137, sherli898, chankybaek, exindira, cbmascots, , chanluvx, fxtrasknh-cb, mandwa, dnlaxx, cclaracys, chanbaek92, vinna964, chan banana, holieyeoli, clouds6104, guest, danactebh, cintia, fangirl97, firdha arafah, reihana, syisehun, andi tenri yuniar, husna, alv, dobipcy, v3, guest, boxrabbit, idinaae menzel, guest, rahma 993, seiracbhs, kyscb, chan, byun bacon, aya, guest, baeknyoong, fika225, 90rahmayani, she3nn0, shintyara, firelight, vtaeee97, edifa, vietrona chan, baek06, yechan77, chanhunbaek, binyoung._


	18. Chapter 18

Wajah Baekhyun tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah"

Kemarahan Chanyeol yang semula menggelegak langsung surut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Baekhyun hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Yejin. Hanya itu. Dan Chanyeol bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun, dia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku," Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Baekhyun yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Yejin terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Taejoon juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sayap rumah itu.

Chanyeol berhenti menyeret Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu,

"Kau ingin jawaban bukan?," Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Yejin yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kepada lukisan itu. Chanyeol melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Baekhyun menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, semuanya sudah terlambat,

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Chanyeol sudah melempar api ke lukisan itu, dan dalam sekejam api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Yejin yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Baekhyun berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih Baekhyun dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah. Bibir Chanyeol melahap bibir Baekhyun seolah-olah akan mati kalau tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan bergairah, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Baekhyun yang sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Chanyeol memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya, dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Baekhyun lemas hingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya.

Dengan gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Nyonya Park Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, Sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Baekhyun yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentangku," Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun ke dadanya, "Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya," Chanyeol menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu, "Aku pernah mencintai Yejin sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Rasa cinta itu sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu nona, aku menikahimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku menikahimu karena aku mencintaimu, dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus"

"Chanyeol" pipi Baekhyun memerah, berusaha menahan Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar yang lebih parah. Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Baekhyun tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Nyonya Park Baekhyun, waktumu untuk menjawab!"

Chanyeol berdiri di situ menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Baekhyun untuk melawan.

Rupanya Chanyeol menyadari niat Baekhyun entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan mata,

"Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Chanyeol sombong, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

"Dari mana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Chanyeol tersenyum puas menatap Baekhyun yang kebingungan, "Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan

'aku mencintaimu Chanyeol' berulang-ulang dengan keras hingga semua Dokter dan suster mendengarnya".

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan satu kali, dan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-kata dirinya sendiri.

"A... aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu... mana buktinya?"

Chanyeol bersedekap, menatap Baekhyun dengan puas, "Para Dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin... mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat," Baekhyun berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, merasa sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Chanyeol ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Baekhyun di kedua tangannya,

"Baekhyun, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, Park Chanyeol mengatakan cintanya kepadamu, dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri," tawa di mata Chanyeol menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda,

"Katakan kau mencintaiku".

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Chanyeol curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Baekhyun mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Chanyeol mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Baekhyun ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi.

"Katakan Baekhyun," bibir Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Baekhyun dan mengetahui kelemahan Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Baekhyun setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang,

"Ya!" , seru Baekhyun hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak,

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Baekhyun lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada Tuan dan nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di taman, dan Taejoon yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena Tuannya, Park Chanyeol, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali pada kebahagiaan.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Chanyeol bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru.

Baekhyun ada di sana bersama Luhan dan istri-istri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Chanyeol yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Chanyeol masih belum tahu itu.

Chanyeol sendiri merasakan Baekhyun sedang mengamatinya, dan gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah menggeletar di antara mereka mengingat telah lama mereka tidak bercinta. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Baekhyun, merasakan Baekhyun menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu, dan Chanyeol terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Baekhyun, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Chanyeol," suara Sehun menggugah Chanyeol dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius, "Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Sehun tenang, "Kenalkan Park Chanyeol, ini Joon."

Chanyeol menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Joon menggumam dengan suaranya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Joon,

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?,"

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Sehum berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan istri-istri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Joon terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan"

Kali ini Sehun terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai playboy, seperti kita sebelum menikah ", Sehun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyindir.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Chanyeol, "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya"

Sehun tersenyum lagi, "Yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu," Sehun melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini"

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, Dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Saat itulah Chanyeol masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancingnya.

"Hmmmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, mengecupnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Chanyeol yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baik setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun tanpa dia sadari, Baekhyun percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama, Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang istri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di rumah dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira. Tetapi Baekhyun memang jatuh cinta, kepada Park Chanyeol lelaki yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul kepermukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Baekhyun dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Chanyeol ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-istri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian. Dan terhadap Chanhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putra pertamanya. Baekhyun membayangkan betapa Chanhyun nanti akan begitu mirip dengan ayahnya, dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya sendiri, semoga saja begitu.

Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang... Well selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Baekhyun belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Baekhyun mengingat hitungan kalender itu, dan jantungnya berpacu liar,

Chanyeol sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke dalam selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasa," Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Baekhyun berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Chanyeol.

Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi, dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Chanyeol makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi...," suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, "Kau sudah bisa..."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Detik itu juga Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun, dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan lembut Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari,

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Chanyeol menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol" suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

END

 _Today is my birthday…. 17_ _th_ _yoo wkwkwkw_

 _Maaf banget Seo update lama lagi karna Seo sebenernya ujian semester 1 dari tanggal 10 desember kemaren… 2 minggu ujiannya heleh heleh dan juga sedikit di telat telatin hehehe maaf, karna Seo kepingin kalian semua "say happy birthday to me" ngaco bangeet maaf ya maaf …_

 _And happy new year_

 _Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi di tahun 2016 dengan ff karya Seo sendiri_

 _Tungguin yaaa_

 _Btw ff nya udah kelar sebenernya ada satu sequel lagi dari SWTD, tapi Seo mutusin untuk nggak ngelanjutin.._

 _Maybe kalo banyak yang mau Seo update sequel nya Seo usahain untuk update pas malam tahun baru tapi nggak janji yaa hehehe… dan makasih banget yang udah nge review, follow, and fav ff remake dari kak ashanty Agatha, Seo mungkin sering buat kalian nunggu lumutan karna nunggu epep nya di uplod lama dan mungkin kalian ngerasa Seo CEREWET banget, selalu ninggalin pesan yang ngak bermutu sama sekali, dan mungkin juga sok kenal sok akrab sok dekat yaaa sok sok sokan lain nya lah MAAF… pengalama dari keisengan untuk remake novel untuk pertama kalinya tercantum satu kata doang "SERU"_

 _SERU baca review dari kalian_

 _SERU ngeremake ulang_

 _SERU dapet temen baru_

 _And bla blab la_

 _Ahhh segitu aja dari Seo love you guys and happy new year #kisskiss_

 _THANKS TO:_

 _Yechan77, kimeunyeol, shintyara, seiracbhs, cbmascots, phantom.d'esprit, shin chan hun, neli amelia, .146, chanluvx, narsih556, ervyanaca, fvirliani, kanarisma, tksit, rmsfxxo,baekxhyuneexo, chankybaek, annisasekar04, chanhunbaek, byunbaek614, luhanssi, monicbyun06, , strobeeri, chim95, exindira, kurenai 137, ryaauliao, juhyunl137, babybyunie, khumalasarifitri, 90rahmayani, vietrona chan, baekbeauty, dbsjyj, sherli898, danactebh, baby niz 137, daebaektaeluv, dimpleryeong, rizkianita3, rina byun227, fabslzeerou, fika225, parkbaekxh614, binyoung, firechanlightbaek, thunderlight21, lisaaeri, munakhyumin137, , yxnghua, kysb, geust, yeollo, aeribee, syisehun, fangirl97, v3, chan banana, cbuwo, dobipcy, byeons, clouds104, , firdha arafah, fina, she3nn0, couple92, tiaraselma, husna, ai pcy0527, rui usangi, holieyeoli, vjin, nina00, scarlet.44, dobi61, kookisue, geust, cintia, chanyeol park, gsl, lov kaihun, nia ayjul, park byun542, nurul sulia, geust, abella, chanbaekme._

 _MAAF JIKA ADA TYPO_


	19. Epilog

Epilog dengan cast yang berbeda dari yang asli~

 **The Epilog**

Baekhyun mulai larut dalam kantuknya, namun ketika mendengar suara derap kaki di lorong kamar rumah sakit, matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan sosok Chanyeol, acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan, dasi dilonggarkan seadanya dan mata yang menatap tajam. Setengah panik.

Dengan menahan geli, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Ketika pada akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, seulas senyum terukir di mata mereka. Senyum yang sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Aku pikir aku terlambat.", Chanyeol mengusapkan jemari di rambutnya yang berantakan,"Mereka menelepon kantor dan bilang kau di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi, aku tadi ke sekolah Chanhyun dulu baru kesini"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap perutnya yang membuncit."Belum Yeol, kata dokter aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi"

Chanyeol mendesah melangkah masuk, dan duduk di tepi ranjang, digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun penuh kasih, "Aku panik", matanya menatap Baekhyun cemas, "Bagaimana rasanya sayang? Apakah kau sakit? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil membalas remasan jemari Chanyeol, kemudian seperti menyadari sesuatu, tatapannya melirik ke belakang punggung Chanyeol, "Dimana Chanhyun?"

Dengan senyum dikulum, Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke arah pintu, "Tertahan di pintu seperti biasanya, suster-suster sibuk merubunginya, dan meskipun masih kecil sepertinya dia menikmati banyaknya perhatian dari perempuan-perempuan itu", Alis Chanyeol tampak berkerut bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu sehingga Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Mungkin karena dia putra Park Chanyeol, seorang playboy sejati." canda Baekhyun sambil menahan tawa.

Baekhyun menatap suaminya dengan penuh perasaan sayang. selama lima tahun pernikahan mereka, Cintanya pada Chanyeol semakin dan semakin dalam, oh.. Chanyeol memang tidak berubah, dia masih lelaki yang sama, yang arogan dan keras kepala dengan mata yang tajam ketika marah, tetapi lelaki itu sekaligus berubah menjadi lembut dan... Banyak tertawa. Pada awal mulanya Chanyeol masih membatasi diri, tetapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi batasan di antara mereka. Chanyeol ternyata bisa menjadi suami yang begitu penyayang dan lembut, membuat Baekhyun merasa menjadi istri yang luar biasa bahagia dan dicintai.

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol cemberut meskipun ada senyum menari-nari di matanya, dikecupnya jemari Baekhyun lalu matanya mendongak, menatap nakal,

"Playboy sejati yang akhirnya tunduk di bawah kuasa nyonya Park yang mempesona", godanya setengah berbisik.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dalam kondisi hamil sembilan bulan, dia tampak cantik dan berisi, apalagi dengan pipi merona yang begitu menggoda,

Tatapan Chanyeol meredup penuh arti, "Dan sekarang Nyonya Park, mengingat sudah cukup lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, maukah kau setidaknya memberikan kecupan dibibir suamimu yang merana ini?", tambahnya nakal

Pipi Baekhyun makin terasa panas oleh godaan Chanyeol itu, dan rupanya itu membuat Chanyeol gemas, dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Baekhyun, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir ranum Baekhyun yang sedikit membuka, menanti. Napasnya mulai terengah, ah... Betapa manisnya ciuman ini...Chanyeol sangat rindu merasakan bibir mereka berpadu dalam tautan panas yang...

Suara berdehem keras membuat bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan menjauh seketika. Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun menoleh dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke arah pintu.

"Aku harap aku tidak mengganggu", gumam suster Ana dengan senyuman lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tetapi bocah kecil yang kalian lepaskan ini membuat para perawat sibuk merubunginya dan lupa pada pekerjaannya" Dalam gendongan suster Ana, tampak Park Chanhyun, putra pertama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Bocah lelaki itu sudah mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya, dengan rambut cokelat berkilau, mata yang tajam dan struktur wajah aristrokrat yang diwarisi turun temurun oleh setiap keturunan keluarga Park, sudah pasti di tahun-tahun mendatang dia akan memikat hati banyak wanita.

Chanhyun meluncur turun dari gendongan suster Ana begitu melihat Baekhyun, lalu berlari ke arah ranjang, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat Chanhyun dan meletakkannya ke pangkuannya, bocah kecil itu tampak begitu pas dalam pelukan ayahnya, "Lihat Mom yang aku bawa", seru Chanhyun memamerkan barang bawaannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Chanhyun, ada sekantong permen, cokelat, berbagai kembang gula dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya, dan senyumnya muncul, "Darimana kau mendapatkan itu sayang?"

"Dari suster-suster yang berlomba-lomba memberikannya hadiah", suster Ana mendekat dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap serius pada Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga bocah kecil ini Chan, dia benar-benar menimbulkan keributan di divisiku tadi", gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu matanya menatap Serius ke arah Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kondisimu sayang? Apakah kau dan putri kecil di dalam perutmu baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, diikuti tatapan lembut Chanyeol, "Dokter bilang tinggal tunggu... Sudah pembukaan empat, biasanya kontraksi makin cepat..." wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerut, "Tapi perutku terasa sakit...", Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

Wajah Chanyeol langsung pucat pasi, "Baek? Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suster Ana langsung bergerak sigap keluar, memanggil dokter supaya datang ke ruangan

"Sepertinya aku kontraksi lagi...", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol panik, "Sepertinya si kecil tak mau menunggu lebih lama..."

"Tahan ya sayang", kali ini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar pucat sehingga mau tak mau meskipun menahan nyeri kontraksi di perutnya, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!", Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya setengah membentak, tetapi kemudian ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gugup, "Maafkan aku...aku terlalu berlebihan ya?"

"Dari ekspresi kalian, kupikir Chanyeol lah yang akan melahirkan, bukan Baekhyun", suster Ana terkekeh ketika masuk bersama dokter dan beberapa perawat, menyiapkan Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke ruangan bersalin, Suster Ana menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Tenang sayang, si kecil yang ini sepertinya ingin cepat keluar" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang langsung merangkumnya erat dalam jemarinya. Chanyeol selalu ada. Kapanpun dia membutuhkannya, Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi hangat, kenangan akan hari kelahiran Chanhyun, putra pertama mereka menyeruak, Ketika itu dia melahirkan, dan lebih cepat tiga minggu dari jadwal yang seharusnya, Chanyeol mengebut seperti orang gila dan menyumpahi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya ke rumah sakit saat itu. Walaupun saat itu dia terlambat menyaksikan pengorbanan Baekhyun mempertahankan anak mereka.

Baekhyun meringis lagi ketika rasa nyeri bercampur ketegangan kontraksi menyerangnya lagi, dan makin lama jedanya semakin cepat.

"Mari kita lahirkan putri kecil kita ke dunia", bisik Baekhyun dalam senyum, menenangkan Chanyeol.

 ** _Sleep With The Devil_**

Proses kelahiran bayi mungil mereka berlangsung cepat dan lancar, selama proses itu, Chanyeol terus mendampingi Baekhyun, memberikan semangat dan kekuatan sampai akhir. Dan akhirnya Park Yeri, bayi perempuan mungil mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Bayi itu sangat cantik. Bahkan dalam kondisi tertidur pun, dia begitu mempesona bagaikan malaikat. Rambutnya lebat dan berwarna cokelat muda, dengan bibir merah muda yang merona, dengan tubuh yang montok dan sehat khas bayi.

Baekhyun mengecup dahi bayi dalam gendongannya dan menghirup aroma khas bayi dengan bahagia. Gerakannya membuat Yeri terbangun, bayi kecil itu membuka mata, mata yang serupa dengan mata ayahnya. Dan kemudian, memutuskan untuk menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk protesnya karena diganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Chanyeol, yang duduk di tepi ranjang terkekeh melihatnya,"Satu lagi keturunan Park yang keras kepala", gumamnya geli melihat Yeri yang menangis sambil mengepalkan kepalanya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lapar dan memprotes karena belum disusui.

Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol, lalu menyusui Yeri, bayi itu langsung melahap puting Baekhyun dan mengisapnya kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi isapan keras, "Iya, dan putrimu ini sepertinya akan menjadi putri yang tangguh", diusapnya dahi Yeri dengan penuh rasa sayang

"Seperti ibunya", bisik Chanyeol lembut, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya, dimana wanita yang dicintainya sedang menyusui anaknya, buah cinta mereka. "Putri tangguh yang berjuang dengan penuh keyakinan, hingga membuatku bertekuk lutut di pelukanmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol dan melanjutkan menyusui Yeri. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yeri rupanya memutuskan bahwa dia sudah kenyang dan langsung tertidur setelah melepaskan puting ibunya, tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh sayang, lalu mengamati Chanhyun, yang tertidur pulas, berbaring meringkuk dipangkuan Chanyeol, bagaikan miniatur dari sang ayah.

Keluarganya. Baekhyun dulu pernah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, berjuang sendirian atas dasar keyakinannya. Dan Tuhan begitu baik kepadanya, dia memberikan seorang suami yang luar biasa dan dua malaikat kecil yang membahagiakan. Tidak henti-hentinya Baekhyun bersyukur atas semua anugerah ini,

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, yah, Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, mengenang masa-masa dulu. Segala kesakitan, kelelahan, kebahagiaan bercampur aduk, dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang memenangkan segalanya. Perasaan cinta yang membuncah membuat dadanya terasa penuh sehingga dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Dengan lembut, meskipun gerakannya terbatasi oleh Chanhyun yang masih lelap dipangkuannya, Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun. lalu merangkum pipi Baekhyun di kedua tangannya, "Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengecup jemari Chanyeol, "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol"

Lelaki itu mendekatkan bibirnya, dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, mulanya adalah ciuman yang lembut, tetapi kemudian menjadi bergairah, bibir Chanyeol menikmati bibir Baekhyun, mencecap rasanya, lidah Chanyeol menelusuri bibir lembut Baekhyun yang kemudian berpadu dengan lidah istrinya.

Geliat Chanhyun dalam tidurnya di pangkuan Chanyeol membuat bibir mereka terlepas, Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Dua anak manusia itu berpelukan, dengan buah cinta yang terlelap di antara mereka. Dua anak manusia yang pada akhirnya berpadu, dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang luar biasa indahnya.

 ** _End of Epilog_**

 _Haii! Sebelumnya Seo mau minta maaf dulu buat Chap 18, ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan disana TYPO, sebenernya itu Joon bukan Jongin_

 _*yailaaahh mikirin apa buk waktu nulis_

 _Seo emang nggak sempet cek ulang dan nggak sempet juga buat ngereplace, padahal Seo tau kalo itu typo.. maaf yaa lagi lagi salahinnya ke TUGAS…._

 _Seo kaya berasa jadi anak kuliahan yang tiap hari itu pasti ada aja tugas presentasi, makalah, ini lah itulahh… #deritapelajar, ini aja sempet perbaikin karna lagi libur. anak kelas 12 nya UAS wkwkwk FIGHTING_

 _Yaudah nggak mau panjang lebar lagi sekian wassalam ;)_


End file.
